Beautiful Stranger
by Crimson Lipstick
Summary: Rogue wakes up one morning only to discover that she has traveled three years back in time, to just before the discovery of her mutation. In fact everything is the same, except for one certain Cajun who changes history as we know it. CHAPTER 11 UP FINALLY
1. Past, Present & Pendants

**LOVE:** _n. Warm affection; sexual passion; a sweetheart; in games a score of nothing._

---

The restaurant was, as per usual on a Sunday night, busy. Chatter filled the building, silverware tinkled, music played gently, waiters squeezed through to serve people. Low lights reflected the red walls and lit up the many black and white prints that were scattered across on them. It was a beautiful place, quite homely, yet had a touch of elegance that could simply not be placed into words.

In the far right corner, nearly invisible to sight, sat two teenagers. One a boy with sandy coloured hair was holding out a velvet box across the table, a nervous smile lining his face. The other, a girl, with two vivid white streaks plastered across her dark brown hair, was leaning forward, her emerald eyes concentrating on the box.

"Oh, Bobby," she gushed, a southern accent ringing softly, "It's beautiful!"

Her name was Rogue. A name that, at first, did not seem to suit such a pretty girl.

Once upon a time, in a far away land, she had a different name. But then again, that name was for a different person altogether. Her new name, now, suited her much better and most knew her by no other.

"You think so?"

This was Bobby. A nervous teenager at a slightly expensive restaurant, celebrating a three year anniversary. At least he was allowed to keep his name.

Two normal teenagers in love, yet they would never be normal. Never could be. For they shared one gene that separated them from humanity. One that labeled them for life. They were mutants and in turn had abnormalities. Powers, really.

But her power would scar her for life. It was a curse, one that could suck souls and leave comatose bodies, some even with no heartbeat left. Her power – her curse- laid in her toxic skin, making contact fruitless, and the expression of love impossible. But then, that day, at that precise moment, both were too joyous and lost in each other to agonize. They were too distracted to even begin to let the angst overcome them. However, the simple cold truth was that only one of them shared this state of bliss. The other was confused, hiding behind a mask that had fast become a second face to the world.

Rouge leant forward and stroked the chain, with a gloved hand, hiding her disappoint well. She loved Bobby; she knew that, but the fact – the reality - was that she hated the pendant.

And she hated that he didn't know.

Lying had become a second nature to her, however, and she knew if she tried she could play the part well. It was sad that this was what her life was reduced to, but she did bear it well and the scars that she felt were rarely shared.

"Do you want me to put it on?" Bobby suddenly spoke and smiled, indicating the charade was working,

She parted her cherry lips to say, no, not now, but then immediately closed them, as the anxiety on his face grew into hope at alarming speed.

"Please." She swept up her hair, holding it to the side, and smiled back.

He gently lifted the chain up, the fancy 'M' pendant catching the light with a glint, and fastened it securely around her neck.

"Ah love it," she let down her hair, and looked down towards her lap, carefully hiding her frown.

"I love _you_." His hand tilted her chin up, bringing his lips closer.

She quickly turned away, his lips instead grazing her cheek, "Bobby…"

"You can't…" He sighed and didn't bother finishing.

"Not here," she glanced around quickly. Her heart knew how much the other patrons would appreciate her 'ice-breath'. There were so many couples in love under that one roof, yet not one could possibly understand their predicament.

He too looked around, before nodding slowly, "Okay, I get it."

There was a slight edge in his voice that slightly upset and enforced the guilt like cement.

A short silence passed, while they both avidly watched their surroundings, clearly avoiding each other.

"So, um," she broke the silence and fidgeted with her napkin, "How did you find out about this place?"

"Scott," Bobby sipped his coke.

"Scott? Scott Summers?" She stared at him, her hand dropping the napkin as she accidentally knockedthe pepper over. Hastily, she tried to push it off the table, but only succeeded in leaving a dusky smear on the cream tablecloth.

He looked up, surprised, "Why? Who else what I have gone to? Kurt? _Logan_?"

His laughter rang like a bell, and for the first time in her life, it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Yeah but…" She took a deep breath, mostly to calm the rogue inside her, "You went tah Scott Summers for advice?"

"I just said so," Bobby looked concerned, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No," she laid her right hand on the table and linked her fingers with his, the silk material purposefully chafing his skin, "Nothing at all."

It was just, she thought, that sometimes she wanted something else. Sure, Bobby was nice, but sometimes she didn't want a nice boy. Sometimes she wanted someone with an edge, someone dangerous, someone unpredictable. _Not_ a Scott Summers clone. Hell, why did he even have to ask anyone for advice?

Because, lately, thoughts like these had been creeping into her mind, scaring the hell out of her and forcing her to deeply ponder her future.

She did love Bobby, yes she did, but yet sometimes she couldn't help feeling trapped all the same. Things had changed, and what she wanted in life was not as clear as it had once been.

"Marie?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, rudely awakened.

He flushed as a deeper realisation hit him, "Sorry. Just that…"

He gestured upwards towards a waiter holding a menu, who was in the process giving Bobby a slightly sympathetic look with a glance of humour lying in the shadows. With that gesture, her stomach felt queasy and only then did she realise that she had succeeded in embarrassing her boyfriend foolishly. She sighed and, acting on an old instinct, looked out the window.

It was just too dark to see anything.

Just like her relationship with Bobby.

All she could see was _nothing_.

Depressing.

"Miss?" A kind voice, slightly hurried. The waiter looked over towards another table where a blonde and her tall auburn haired boyfriend, sat, anxiously waiting for a menu. The latter looked oddly familiar and for one moment, Rogue followed the waiter's gaze onto him, before almost instantaneously turning back to the table.

"Don't you want dessert?" Bobby asked anxiously. It was obvious that he was unclear on whether she was still mad at him, and oddly enough, it sounded almost as if he was trying to hide something.

The waiter tittered.

Rogue pushed aside the vase that lay between them, the lone orange flower prodding awkwardly from the center, and looked hard and straight into his crystal eyes. After a moment a smile played on her lips, "Why not?"

---

"SO? WHAT HAPPENED? You're back late!"

"Sshhhhh!" Rogue closed the door gently behind her, "I don't want to make too much noise. Logan's already given us a lecture for being late."

She was lucky in the way that the room she shared was considerably large, with enough space for all their belongings, whether it be the beds or the laptop. It was decorated to suit both tastes, with some compromises occurring, naturally. The mansion had long become her home, and Rogue loved it accordingly. However, what she loved mainly and foremost about the room was that it was _hers. _It was a sanctuary to her, and one of the few places in the world where she truly felt safe.

Her younger roommate, Katherine Pryde, leapt up from the bed where she was pretending to sleep and giggled childishly. "He is _so_ overprotective. Are you sure you haven't like forgotten to tell him you're nineteen?"

"Twenty come a few months," Rogue lay down on her bed and kicked off her shoes, "God, three years at the mansion, where did all that time go?"

"I don't know!" Kitty shrugged, discarding the question, "But come on, girl, spill! Did he give you that?"

"No, the Wicked Witch of the West did," Rogue threw a magazine from the bed and stretched her legs.

Kitty rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something in retaliation, but then, at that exact moment her eyes fell on the chain, "Rogue! Oh- my- god, it's gorgeous! Can I see?"

Rogue sat up, undid the clasp and handed it across the Kitty, "Glad you think so."

Kitty's face fell in the middle of the examining the pendant, "You don't like it?"

"No, it's…." She laid back on the bed and spread her arms, "It's tah fancy."

"Fancy?" Kitty laughed, "It's supposed to be. It must have like cost a fortune, even if it is for an anniversary. And, remember, it's the thought that counts…"

"It's silver," Rogue touched her scarlet outfit, "You know that gold looks better on me, even if it's fake."

Kitty sat on the edge of the bed and peered into Rogue's face, "What's the real reason you don't like this pendant? I know you, you wouldn't have cared if he had given you a plastic ring."

"Kitty! For crying out loud, girl, that is the real reason! Okay, so maybe Ah'm being vain, but you know!" She floundered and waved her hands helplessly.

Kitty raised one eyebrow.

"What?" Clipped Rogue.

"You tell me. Like, the truth, perhaps?"

Rogue turned away, and paused, her eyes distant, as she weighed her choices.

"Fine," she suddenly sighed, "What's mah name?"

"Rogue," Kitty quipped and shot her a puzzled look.

"And what initial is _on the pendant_?"

" 'M' – oh. _Oh_."

"Yes," snapped the southerner. "Yes!"

She refused to say anymore, and became vividly interested in the many posters littering the room, some dating from far back.

"What _exactly_ is wrong with Marie?" Kitty asked, after a few moments.

"It's not mah name." Rogue closed her eyes, "It was. But now, Marie is dead. Nobody knows her."

"Rogue…"

"It's just that," Rogue cut her off, "Why did he get the 'M'? He never calls me Marie and Ah don't think he realised his mistake until Ah accidentally told him not to call me Marie. And that makes it ten times worse. Remember what Ah was talking about a few days before? Our relationship ain't as strong anymore, Kitty- Kat. Ah know he loves me, but it feels, at some moments, that he hardly knows me "

"You love him, right?" Kitty forced Rogue to meet her eyes.

"Course, just occasionally – sometimes, more as if he were mah brother."

"If I had a brother that would seriously sound like ten times worse," Kitty mused, running a hand through her hair before straightening the green sheets slightly.

But Rogue was on a roll. It felt good to get this off her chest. A burden was being lifted, one that she didn't even notice she had been carrying until today.

"There's no spark. He's so predictable, yet that's mainly because everyone's so used tah us being together. We're the perfect couple, yet we're not. Sometimes Ah want something more. And then Ah feel so guilty, Ah mean how many boys would put up mah power? Ah know Ah should be grateful. But then other times, it's almost as if Ah'm on the outside looking in…. into my relationship that is…" Rogue trailed off, "Ah don't know. That annoying voice in mah head has sure got a hell lot louder."

"I-"

"Leave it. You should go back to bed." She hid her embarrassment well; couldn't believe that she had just voiced her thoughts so easily. She just wanted to be left alone.

Kitty saw through this but nodded slowly and switched off the main lights. Already dressed for the night, she hopped into her unmade bed quickly, and buried deep into the quilts.

Rogue remained lying on the bed. She ignored the lone tear that flowed down her cheek in a steady line.

"Rogue?" Kitty sounded tentative.

"Yeah?" Kitty's voice stirred her into action and Rogue slipped between the sheets, fully dressed, her make-up leaving marks on the pillow.

"Sweet dreams."

Kitty closed her eyes.

Rogue paused, and carefully studied her for a moment. Then she shrugged and moved her hand to switch off the bedside light, before snuggling into the sheets. It was a few minutes before she gradually let sleep take its course through the journey of life.

Pity it wouldn't move forward.

Simply backwards.

---

A/N: Well, I'm back. Hope y'all liked it. This prologue is only a short measure of what is to come, and I really hope no one is OOC. Still, anyway, don't forget to review!!!

---

Rogue wakes up one morning only to discover she has traveled three years back in time, to before the discovery of her mutation In fact, everything is the same except for one annoying Cajun who refuses to leave her alone and in turn, screws up every chance she has of returning everything back to normal…. R&R!


	2. A Dreamt Reality?

I made a mistake. The gift Bobby gave to Rogue was an anniversary gift _NOT _a birthday gift.

**_---_**

**TheDreamerLady (and Lanco):** I can always count on you for a great review! Yeah, Bobby can be stupid sometimes… Anyway, I have gotten some wonderful reviews, and as for Remy being in this chapter? You just gotta read and see… **Ishandahalf: **Thanks! Yeah, Bobby is a moron, well most of the time anyway. I agree, him and Rogue, wtf? I updated this in a week, so hope it was fast enough. **Emma: **Thanks. Enjoy this chapter. **Silverbell914: **I sure am going to keep continuing this. As for an explanation… kinda, because this story isn't really based on why she ended in the past… you'll see what I mean in later chapters. Don't want to say more, so don't forget to review again!**EmeraldKatsEye: **Lol, yeah Bobby would go so much better with someone else. Thank you for adding me to the archive. I've been trying my best not to abuse Bobby and instead have been trying to place less emphasize on him. So, yeah, thanks again. **4Rogue:** Sometimes you really gotta feel sorry for that girl. Thanks for liking the prologue, hope you review again. **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**Yay! Another person who liked it! One week fast enough, lol? **DemonicGambit: **Hey, I like your name. Oh, so I have you enthralled? Hope the wait was worth it, and I won't keep you any longer then… read on!

---

**_NEW: _**_adj. Having been made or come into being only a short time ago; recent._

**---**

As the ring of the alarm pierced her ears, the very last thing on her mind was the business of waking up. She knew that her outfit would be all crushed, her hair all matted, and that her make-up would have been magically transferred from her face to her pillow. She would much prefer to stay in bed, and so minutes passed, as she slipped further into a dreamlike state, her mind peaceful and serene. That is, of course, until someone rudely disturbed her.

"You'll be late for school!"

Kitty's voice sounded strange. Perhaps she had a cold or something. Besides, school? She had graduated from school a little more than a year ago, and now, instead, was focusing on achieving her dreams of becoming an X-Man. So, she rolled over lazily, the back of her mind thinking of ways to persuade Kitty to visit the Medical Bay, and slowly opened her eyes, letting them become accustomed to the bright sunshine that flowed through the windows, and past the blinds.

Then she froze.

She quickly sat up and stared.

She turned around, twisting her body at an odd angle.

Her eyes grew wide, her mouth opened.

Then she screamed.

So fucking loudly, she was surprised the walls didn't cave in.

There was a scrape of chairs from downstairs and footsteps were heard thudding quickly up a flight of stairs. The door suddenly burst open, hitting the wall with such force it left a dent in it.

"Marie!"

"Honey, are you okay?"

Both voices managed to convey an even amount of anxiety, persecution and scare.

Marie gawked at her parents, who as usual, were fully dressed, despite the early time.

Wait.

_Her parents._

How…? What…?

She opened her mouth and closed it. And then repeated that same act five times.

"Marie?" Sarah D'Ancanto walked forward and rested a hand lightly on her forehead, "Are you feeling alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

Marie looked blankly at her, her mind racing.

"Mah-mah r-room," she finally stuttered, "Mah room!"

"Listen," Jack D'Ancanto sighed, "Just a few months till your birthday. Then we'll do the paint job. Together, eh kiddo? Trust me, Ah'm sure you can manage another few months."

Marie looked wildly about. She looked at the pale pink walls, the postcards and maps lying just above her bed. She looked at white curtains, the wind chimes, the many pillows littering her bed, the full-length mirror…

It looked exactly like her bedroom.

Three years ago.

Even the posters…

"Ah won't be here in a few months… Ah shouldn't even be here…" She leapt up from the bed, and ran a hand through her hair, placing the other on her hip, "This is all a dream…"

"Marie…" Jack said slowly, "What the hell is going on?"

Come to think of it, her clothes were feeling a whole lot freer. She peered down at them cautiously. Satin pants… Sleeveless top… Oh dear god… she had thrown this assemble out more than two years ago!

"Honey?" Sarah asked sharply.

Marie looked quickly back at the two adults, as if just noticing their presence. The last thing she needed was for them to think that she was on drugs or something. If she just blended in with her surroundings, the less obviousit would be that something was wrong.

"Nothing…" She lied horribly, putting on a fake smile. Then she turned away. She didn't want them to see the confused expression on her face, the anxiety in her eyes or the way she kept pulling her hair.

_Beep, beep._

Jack sighed and clutched at his pocket, "Ah gotta get that."

She nodded silenty.

He gave her one quick searching look, "Kiddo, don't worry. Just a bad dream. You'll forget it bah the end of the day."

He kissed her on the cheek, fast, and left.

Marie stood, still mute.

Sarah regarded her for a few moments, before sitting on the unkempt bed, and patting the seat next to her. Marie hesitated, then moved and sat down next to her, clearly avoiding eye contact.

"Marie," Sarah sighed and moved back her own bushy hair, "Ah've known you since ya were six. What's bothering you? Are these nightmares common?"

Apparently her parents were under the conviction that, indeed, it was a nightmare. She felt no need to correct them, because in a strange and twisted way they were right.

"It's just…" Marie sighed, and looked up to the ceiling, tilting her head back. Where to start?

"Just what?" Sarah leaned forward.

Marie didn't answer, fidgeted with her fingers, trying hard to not completely freak out.

"Honey?"

She had to think fast.

"Cheese." There. She had said the first thing that came to her mind. Now, all she had to do was ignore how stupid it had sounded.

"What?" Sarah blinked.

"Ah ate cheese."

"You ate cheese?"

"Yes. Before Ah went to bed, and you know what that stuff does," Marie nodded her head sagely.

"No, Ah don't," Sarah sounded confused.

"Well, um, it gives you nightmares."

"Who told you that?"

"Jamie," she spoke without thinking.

"Jamie?" Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Haven't heard you mention that name before."

"What? Oh, no, ew! He's like thirteen."

Sarah stared, "Marie, look, Ah have an appointment and Ah'm not even ready, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Marie nodded eagerly, "Ah'm great!" Her lying skills had come back, but there was still an edge surrounding her voice that she hoped her mother would not notice.

"Okay," Sarah paused, "If there's anything that you need…

"Ah know."

Sarah clutched her barehand. Marie instantly moved to pull away, but then suddenly stopped, sqeezed it back, and held bated breath.

Seconds passed.

Nothing happened.

Sarah smiled, let go and left the room, closing the door gently behind her. Marie paused and recollected her thoughts. This would be a great time to wake up, she decided, and have a good laugh with Kitty.

Then she saw it, and the feeling inside herintensified. It was a simply object, with simple views. It wasa magazine. A new one too; she could tell by the shiny cover. The date?

_October 2000_.

"Oh no…" She stared, "God no. This - this doesn't make sense...I mean..."

She willed for it to disappear. She prayed for it to all go away. But of course when she opened her eyes, the magazine was still there. So was the room.

Now what? A logical thought entered her head. The was one place in the world where she felt truly safe, and one person who she knew that could solve many problems, with little effort. The question was how to reach the place and him.

"The phone…" she muttered, "The phone…. _Where the fuck is it_?"

She angrily tossed aside clothes, until her hands found the phone.

She held it out with visibly shaking hands, slightly unfamiliar with such an old model.

"The mansion," she said, half to herself.

Then she stopped and threw the phone at the bed.

She didn't know the number! Why should she? She never needed to ring the mansion. What next? The phonebook…no, Xavier's mansion was like in Westchester! Okay, maybe she could fly over there… or even, ride…

And say what?

Why should they believe her? She wasn't even a mutant. Sure, the Professor could read minds, but that wasn't a guarantee that everyone else would believe. Logan, himself, didn't even know her, letalone the mansion. Okay, and say she travelled back in time: then how the hell did she achieve that? It didn't make sense.

She sighed, looked around and walked over to the mirror,before jumpingback in shock.

Her streaks, which had become a part of her, were no longer there. She touched the spot where they should have been lightly, and then immediately withdrew them as if her fingers had been burnt. She cast a backwards look behind her and then continued to study her reflection a bit more. She was slightly shorter too, and her body seemed slightly larger. Just like it had looked, before she had started using the Danger Room.

That pure thought was the final blow. Reality kicked, but she refused to give in to it. Instead, she bit her lip, and cast the room a final hurried look, filled with despair.

"Oh man," she sat down on the floor, "Ah am so _screwed_." Then she swore, "And Ah was so close tah the legal drinking age!"

---

She took one deep breath, before plunging her dark head into the water. It felt icy cold, but she determinedly pushed her face down, and kept it there. Her mouth opened unconsciously and blew bubbles. Her eyes could barely see the bottom through the murk, and soon began to sting. She resisted the urge to pull up, her hands instantly clutching the edge of the sink, her feet scraping the tiles.

Just another moment…

"_Ah!_"

Her head shot up. She gasped, and wiped her mouth, as water gushed to the floor. Her hair was drenched. Quickly, the water fell and soaked the upper section of her top.

She was trying to clear her mind. No, actually, she was trying to occupy her mind. Away from this horrible situation. This had to be a dream. It would so good if this was a dream. Yes, if she called it a dream, it seemed easier to deal with…

Sighing, she toweled off her hair, and combed it neatly.

Why did these things always happen to her?

The sound of a knuckle rapping on the door, made her jump.

"Marie! The bus is here!"

If this really was a dream, then it was becoming way too real.

--

She watched the scenery whoosh by, her headagainst the window. There were other people she could sit with; Lynda, Erica, Fiona. People she hadn't seen in such a long time. But her mind was preoccupied. _Very_.

For starters, she couldn't comprehend let alone believe that she was one a bus to school. To _her_ school.

How long had it been?

She didn't know; she didn't want to. Her head was spinning. Yesterday it had been October 4th, 2003. She had been nineteen. She was a mutant. She had mutant friends and a mutant boyfriend…

Bobby…

She hadn't even thought about him!

Anyway, today though (she had checked on a newspaper on the way to the door) was October 5th 2000. Her powers had manifested late in the month before Halloween. She knew that for sure, but there were so many questions, that her head began to feel light.

What would happen if she could never go back? How did she get here, anyway?

It was just…

Even though she wanted to believe this was all a nightmare, as the clock ticked one more second, it seemed more and more unlikely. Maybe it was all due to a mutant. Or maybe it _was_ a dream. How was she supposed to know? With that thought in mind, she pinched herself.

"Ow!" she murmured, "Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea…"

What about Logan? He wouldn't have joined the X-Men if it hadn't been for a chance encounter with her. By traveling back in time, not only was her future hanging in the balance, but his as well...

_Everything was so screwed up!_

Okay, okay, she would have to relax, and think clearly. One of her key assets was the way she could remain calm, logical and focused during a crisis, a skill only second to Scott; perhaps even Storm. She closed her eyes and scrolled down the list of options she had. The two she favored were to contact the Professor or live out this time as close as she could to how it was supposed to be, until the X-Men brought her to mansion. The thing was, she didn't know if the Professor could even help her. And there was the business of Magneto. He _was_ going to kidnap her. Was he even watching her at that precise moment?

She shuddered, and tightened her jacket. She longed for it be summer so she would have an excuse to wear more revealing clothes, but yet loved the security these types of clothes gave her.

"Hey, D'Ancanto!" Erica, a preppy blonde,stole the seat next to her and leant back lazily, "You avoiding me?"

"Sorry," Marie flushed, "Ah guess Ah've been a little … busy."

---

The bus lurched to a stop.

Erica said good-bye and hurried to find her own friends.

Her two best, however, were already waiting for her.

Aimee James friends leant on the gate, her raven black hair swaying in the wind. She chewed her gum noisily and adjusted her skirt. Katie Foster stood more timidly, arms folded, head downcast. She only smiled when she saw Marie's face.

"Hi!" The smile grew

Marie stared at her.

It had been _so_ long. Katie had been the one person in the world that had been okay with her mutation. Before Marie had left, both made fruitless promises, to call everyday, to email twice a week. Time, though, held its toll and gradually they drifted apart.

"What's up with you?"

Marie never knew why she called Aimee one of her best friends. Perhaps she thought that underneath the monster lay a real person. Perhaps. But, then again, Aimee was one of the people that had caused Marie to run to Canada. She had tried to be nice, Marie had to give her that, but her upbringing told otherwise. To Aimee mutants were filthy and dangerous. They were horrible mistakes that simply didn't deserve a place on Earth, and no friendship, however strong, could break through those fowl thoughts.

"Uh, Marie? You in there?" Katie looked at her.

Aimee, in turn, raised one eyebrow at her.

She jumped, "Sorry. Let's go inside."

---

Marie sat on the edge of her seat, glancing around nervously.

Katie was on her left, twirling her caramel hair with one finger, the other penciling in her math homework. Aimee was on her other side, filing her nails whilst reading a magazine.

The room was exactly like how she remembered it. The paint job, her seat, the door that never seemed to close properly. Even the chalk that always seemed to 'vanish' after every lesson was on the windowsill, like always. Just how she remembered. Everybody was lazing around, as if it were a regular Monday morning. But then, it was, wasn't it? She watched the people in amazement, trying hard not to think of her predicament. She hadn't seen some in ages, and some she had even forgotten.

Well she knew Katie and Aimee for sure, and David naturally…

_David_?

He was staring out the window, his dark blonde hair gleaming, as he sat lost in thought.

She stared at him. He soon noticed because he reverted his gaze from the window and looked steadily at her, before raising one hand in a wave.

She flushed and quickly turned away, her hand covering her mouth.

The last time she had seen him was in that hospital room, lying still under the white sheets, a machine beeping softly in the background. She remembered the rush of guilt, the feeling of dirtiness; of unworthiness. They had just begun to go out...

Yet, now, three years later, she had a boyfriend who wasn't in coma. Well, technically Bobby was her boyfriend. In any case, she couldn't afford to be looking like that at David. She didn't want to harm him… But it felt so strange to see him there, like nothing had happened. It was just… not meant to be…

Like the mess she was in. She wondered what was happening in her time. If it existed. But, then the future always existed,. right? Oh, the paradox of time travel! Wait a minute, time travel? Was that her theory now? Didn't she want to think this was all her dream...?

Marie shook her head confused. Matters had yet to fully sink in and already she was making matters worse. If she just stopped thinking and cleared her head, things may seem to make a little sense.

"Class!"

Miss Winters entered the room, her long skirt billowing, her stringy blonde hair dangling off her shoulder.

She tried in vain to grab the attention of the class.

"Wouldn't this skirt look great on me?" Aimee pointed to a black micro mini pictured in the magazine, "Though it is kinda short…"

"Trust me, James, the shorter it is, the more sluttier it will look and the hell better it'll look on you!" Marie commented sardonically.

Aimee raised her eyebrows. "Whoa," she sounded mildly impressed, "Who _are_ you and what have you done with Marie?"

She was joking, but the question hit with the force of a sledgehammer. What had she done with Marie?

"Ah don't know," Marie said softly, frowning.

Aimee frowned too, and exchanged looks with Katie.

"_Pay attention_!" Miss Winters changed the pitch of her voice to no avail.

"Oh mah gawd, Marie! David is like totally looking at you!"

"Well, duh," Aimee clipped, shooting David a furtive glance, "Though it's taking him quite long time to get his act together, if you know what I mean…"

"Well, maybe that's a good thing…"

"Marie, are you okay?" Katie looked steadily at her, "Just yesterday it you were all like, David this and David that. But, today, well, Ah don't know, you seem kind of disorientated. Ah mean… you're different."

"Yeah," Aimee examined her nails "What the hell have you been smoking?"

Katie shot her a glare.

"If – if you don't pay attention, I'll keep the rest you in for lunch!"

It was an empty threat, so nobody bothered complying. Nobody ever did. Ah, these were the days... the days when your teacher couldn't shoot you with optic blasts, that is.

"Maybe we _should_ listen to her…" Aimee mused.

"Really?" asked Katie.

"Hell no."

Miss Winters folded her arms then, and came upon the conclusion to try the old teaching method of refusing to say anything. It gradually worked, though a few whispers could still be heard.

"Okay," breathed Miss Winters, "Let me take the roll… Wait, children, has anyone see the roll?"

"Where you always keep it," Aimee called out, "In the teacher's lounge."

There was a knock at the door then, and the teacher, cleverly ignoring the last remark, went to investigate.

The chatter stared up again.

Marie and Aimee however trained their ears to the door.

"Miss Winters is so…" Katie began.

"_Shut up!_" hissed her two best friends.

Katie looked hurt, and closed her math book in a huff.

Marie mouthed 'sorry', Aimee turned distracted and both in the process completely lost the chance to eavesdrop.

Miss Winters returned to the front of the class, and simply stood, staring from under her large oval glasses.

Slowly the voices began to ebb away.

"Class…" Miss Winters smiled erratically- causing some students to glance at each worriedly - and spread one hand towards the door, "We have a new student. I'd like you all to welcome Remy LeBeau. There's a seat at the back, Mr LeBeau, if you'd care to take it."

She spoke to the door and beckoned her hand, inviting him in.

Marie suddenly froze. She remembered this day, however vaguely. But she did know one thing. There was _never_ any new student. She knew that, all right. So…

What -the -fuck –was- happening?

She blinked rapidly.

Then, suddenly, like lightening, he – this new student - appeared to her right, one perfect hand leaning on the doorframe as he surveyed the room smoothly through dark sunglasses.

She turned.

One look at his face and her heart was all over the place.

Shit, he fit the part so damn easily. Tall, dark, and handsome, he _owned_ the room. He ambled in carelessly, all eyes focused on him, as he walked towards the back. A black shoulder bag was slung across his chest, coming to a rest on his dirty jeans. His dark brown shirt clung at his body, contrasting beautifully with his roughed up auburn hair that fell casually across his forehead.

He was gorgeous, and she hated herself for every moment that she thought so.

"LeBeau?" whispered Katie, "Doesn't that mean the beautiful in French?"

"Who cares?" murmured Aimee, "It's true."

In normal cases, Marie would roll her eyes at her friends. But, then again, her eyes were far too preoccupied. It was almost like they were stuck with an invisible glue.

On him that was.

He reached her table, and she craned her neck, ready to see him walk past, when suddenly he stopped, almost as if on an impulse, and looked down at her.

She couldn't tell where exactly he was looking, the glasses were that dark, but the strange sensation in her stomach seemingly told her otherwise.

Then, quickly, he pushed down the glasses and winked at her, before placing them back, and continuing his journey to his seat.

She just sat there; frozen, still, amazed, perhaps even a bit horrified, by what she had just witnessed.

"Marie?" whispered Katie.

It was only then that she realised something was horribly wrong.

---

A/N: Some of the names here are a little play on some of the X-men's names. Anyway, the first two chapters are basically an introduction, and I promise it will get better. So, please, don't forget to review!


	3. Crazy Cajun Culture 101

**TheDreamerLady: **I kept on relaying the scene in X-Men, where Rogue and David are in her bedroom, and I'm pretty sure that the walls were pink, lol. Anyway, thanks for being the first person to review again, and yeah, I've been trying to update every week, so enjoy! **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **Yeah, I'm rewriting history; I just hope it all makes sense. One week fast enough? Don't forget to review **ishandahalf: **It's reviews like yours that make me update fast! Thanks! So, you want the answers? Lol, just read on to see… Hope I didn't keep you waiting for TOO long. **Hecate: **I know the whole last scene for the last chapter was corny, but I hope this new chapter isn't. Still, constructive criticism is good, and I'm glad you like my start! **DemonicGambit:** Romy flirting here it is! Anyway, still, it's a hell cool nickname. Hope this lives up to your expectations. **Emma: **Great. Hope you like the latest installment. **Sweety8587: **Lol, I know, what does it matter? If it's about Remy… Don't forget to review again! **CajunBelle: **I know, how awesome Remy can be? Very! Thanks for your compliments. Read on!

**---**

_**QUESTION: **n. An expression of inquiry that invites or calls for a reply; an interrogative sentence, phrase, or gesture._

---

A person in love can overlook any fault. A person in lust, however, adores the fault. Her mind replayed the scene over and over again, every detail perfect, every moment exact. The rewind button never let go. There and then an addiction was born, one that would taint her to the grave itself.

Red on black.

Demon eyes.

The image was imprinted in her mind permanently. It seemed as if it would never vanish. Yet the memory still seemed pleasant, not in the happy sense, but in the sense that it was something that was meant to be. It was just like fate had decided to deal a card; one that should have been played years ago.

She shuddered at the deepness of her thoughts, and curled up further into herself, hiding the act by bending further over her salad. The first three periods of school had been void of him. Or maybe he had been in them. Because she had been floating around, pretending to be invisible, waiting for the day to end, and details were scarce, finding no space to remain in her head.

"Isn't he hot?" sighed Katie, the yearning in her voice almost unbearable.

"Definitely," agreed Aimee, almost primly, "But would you really want to go out with a guy who has the whole female population after him?"

Marie did not have to ask about whom they were speaking about. There was only one answer. An answer that made perfect sense whilst being horribly wrong.

"Yeah," Katie placed down her sandwich onto the table, and then immediately picked it up again, flicking aside an ant "But he just _so_ hot!"

"Oh for god's sake!" Marie's calm front broke suddenly. The pain inside her fought to escape, and her irritation evolved into anger. She dropped her fork on the table, and vented her feelings, the truth echoing loudly.

"You don't know anything about him. He's probably the biggest man-whore there was, or better yet, knowing our luck, an axe murderer!"

"Or a mutant," Aimee wrinkled her nose, "Okay, maybe she does have a point, Katie."

Katie shrugged, not in the mood to put an argument and instead took another bite, carefully wiping the mayonnaise off her upper chin.

"What's wrong with mutants?" Marie asked quietly, an old debate suddenly – finally – entering the time stream. Once again, she struggled to level her voice, "They can't help being born what they are."

"Well, then, maybe they shouldn't be allowed to be born!" Aimee clipped, shooting Marie a nasty look.

"What do you mean?" Katie frowned. Her naivety forcefully reminded Marie of Kitty. Amazing, how she had overlooked the resemblance before.

"Well you know how you can find out the gender of a baby before it's born, right?" Aimee lowered her voice, and leant forward, rejecting the busy cafeteria environment dismissively.

"Yeah…" Katie said. Marie was silent.

"Well, apparently, now they've developed a way that tells you whether the child is a mutant or not, before the birth. They're even thinking of proposing compulsory abortions, if it, indeed, is a mutant."

"Oh mah god," Katie's face went pale, "That's horrible!"

Aimee shrugged, "It's all for the better of humanity or at least that's what my father says."

Marie, who had remained quiet all this time, clutching the edge of the table, suddenly spoke.

"What would you do, then, if that was your child?" she said lowly, a deadly chord striking.

"Sorry?" Aimee blinked. But she had understood the question. She just needed time to produce a clever, catty comeback.

"What if the child you're carrying is found to be a mutant?"

Aimee paused and delivered the blow, pitch perfect, "Well the gene is passed through the father, right? - Here she giggled foolishly - "I'll guess I just have to be careful not to screw any mutie freaks, then!"

Marie stared at her in disgust, her thoughts too jumbled to fully say what she truly thought, "You make me sick."

Then she grabbed her bag, roughly, and stalked off. This day was slowly becoming hell, and only she could stall it.

Aimee watched the cafeteria doors bang shut, and then turned to Katie, slightly confused. "What's her problem?"

Katie's answer surprised them both, "What's _your_ problem?"

---

She sat down on the oval, the grass freshly mowed, and rested her head lightly on a tree, admiring the crinkly leaves decorating the ground. It was a slightly cloudy day, but a few suns rays filtered through, breathing a warm feeling into the atmosphere.

Her problem was simple, in theory at least. The fact was that she was a mutant, or rather she would be a mutant come soon. A mutant with a toxic curse. Slowly, she held out her hands, examining them. No longer were they pale white, but rich and orange, full of promise. It looked so unnatural, but was further prove that she could touch. In the morning she had glossed over it, her mind still half asleep, but now she understood the full implications. She was no longer a mutant. No longer a freak.

A freak. Is that what they used to call her? It annoyed her so badly that people in the world still thought of mutants like that, and even more so that the technology that Aimee had been talking about was probably already developed in her time; most likely in use. She wondered vaguely that if she would ever see peace between mutants and humans in her lifetime. Or if there would ever be harmony between the two.

Her thoughts were jumpy and erratic and it came to no surprise when they suddenly flitted over to the new student. Remy LeBeau, that was his name, right? Nonetheless thoughts about him were eating away at her. It was his eyes, demonic eyes, ones that could tear away at your very soul. She, herself, however truly knew what they signified. Monsieur LeBeau was a mutant. That thought, naturally, did not upset.

She recalled their meeting, one that should not have occurred at all. One that had not happened at all. And then she thought about that one brief moment when they had stopped and looked at each other. Yet, it was not a case of love at first at sight. It was as if he was watching her reaction. Like, he had no choice in the matter and that it something he had to do. It was strange. Very strange.

Exactly like the mess she was in. However, gradually, throughout the day to be more precise, she had learnt to accept the position she was. She could not change where she was, or what position she was in, but she could change her next course of action. And if she believed that, then there may still be hope and a way out.

Her musings were disturbed as she felt a strange sensation and her head snapped up, years of training still freshly etched into it. She found the cause almost instaneously. An ethereal looking woman, with caramel skin and long flowing crimson hair stood, on the other side of the oval by the car park, looking straight at her, her eyes burning. Marie quickly turned away, rubbed her own eyes and when she looked back, right to that same spot, the woman had simply vanished. She must have walked away or something, that was the logical explanation, but then that didn't explain why the woman was looking at her like that. All and all, it was just another piece in the jigsaw puzzle that did not seem to fit, and it worried her immensely.

The bell rang.

She didn't move.

But the prospect of seeing him again moved her.

**---**

_**List of Options.**_

_1. Go to/ring mansion. Explain problem. Pray that they believe me.  
__2.Do every exactly how I remember – after Sabretooth attacks Logan and I, Storm and Scott will arrive, and I'll eventually arrive at the mansion.  
__3. Do nothing. See where life leads. I can touch! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! _

She sighed sullenly, and then frowned, as she reread what she had written as option number three. Then her eyes floated up to the option before it, her eyes misting slightly.

Absentmindedly she traced Logan's name on her sheet. God, she wondered how he was. Where he was. Instead she was stuck in French, reliving her education. She had come to the idea, many years ago, that she would never travel to France and therefore had no need to learn the language, which suited her fine. Unfortunately, though, her teacher had yet to reach the same conclusion.

"W'os Logan?" Someone leant over the sheet, trying to get a closer view, "Your boyfriend?"

She calmly pushed the list aside. Coming late into the class, did have its consequences. Remy LeBeau, that handsome stranger, was sitting at the only desk with a spare chair. At first, she idolized her position. Then she discovered his true colours, and they, to tell the truth,did not suit her. But then again his mere presence gave her more reason to learn the language; his accent did seem _kind_ of nice.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" she avoided his question.

"She died," Remy looked up, a strange unreadable expression lining his face.

"Sorry," Marie gave him an apologetic look, slightly embarrassed herself.

He sighed, "Dat's okay."

"Are you French?" Marie asked suddenly.

"Non. Remy's Cajun, don' y'forget dat," he smiled wickedly.

"Is it part of crazy Cajun culture to speak in third person?" she responded sarcastically, her eyes scanning the vocabulary sheet.

He chuckled softly, "Chere, y'are funny."

"Yeah," she murmured softly, checking her work, "Whatever."

He didn't respond, and instead leant back, resting his feet on the table. He pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them to a silent yet steady rhythm. For a few moments she watched enthralled. Then she turned back to matters in hand.

"Why do you do French then?" Marie questioned again, "Ah mean you do speak it."

"Dat's why Remy chose it, petite. He don' 'ave t'do anythin'."

"Oh." She turned back to her work.

"Are y'gay?" Remy asked abruptly.

"_What?" _She stared at him, the question catching her off guard.

"Well, since y'be askin' Remy all dese personal questions, he'd t'ought he'd ask one…" He held up his hands.

She cut him off by slamming her book shut. Her emerald eyes narrowed, shooting lethal venom, "You know what, Cajun? Ah think you're the one that's gay."

And that was all that spoken the entire lesson.

---

English was slightly better.

Remy sat in front of her, with Erica, flirting foolishly. Marie didn't care. And if she did, she certainly wasn't showing it. It started off as an average class, just like she remembered, and soon she was well involved with the work.

Then ten minutes into the lesson the door burst open, the sudden updraft upsetting a pile of papers.

"Sorry, Ah'm late," an apologetic voice, frighteningly familiar.

A purse of lips, "Next time detention, David. Sit down, please, and pull out the text we were discussing last lesson."

The name stung her. But she knew that she shouldn't be surprised. She had only met David because of the seating arrangement in the class. They had fast become friends, and it was not long before they had developed feelings for one another.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

"Hey yourself," she responded, moving her stuff so he could sit down.

The next fifteen minutes passed fast, and he said no more. Which was really odd, because once started, David could talk for hours.

"You okay?" she finally inquired, the silence too much for her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, because you weren't saying anything…" she shrugged, "But then you don't have tah talk tah me."

"Oh, but Ah want tah talk to you!"

She gave him a strange glance, "Okay then…Talk to me."

"Busy week planned?" he took a deep breath.

"Why?" She didn't like where this was heading, but had more logic than to let it show.

"You know, because Ah was thinking…" David trailed off.

"You were thinking?" she kidded gently.

He raised his hands in mock defeat, "That's all Ah can say for some people."

She lightly kicked him, "So what were you saying?"

"Well, you know, maybe we could see a movie or somthin', on Friday. Catch a bite," he trailed off.

She stared at him. For that whole lesson her mind had been free of depressing thoughts. Now? Besides, she couldn't remember when, in her time, David had asked her out, but come to think of it… Anyway, what about Bobby? Three years of relationship was simply something that could not be tossed away, but she had barely thought about him since her arrival. Perhaps they were really over. Pity she wouldn't be able tell him that for another three years.

"If you don't want tah, Ah understand…" David interrupted as he shrugged, a red tinge on his cheeks, "Ah just thought…"

"No!" Marie exclaimed, suddenly horrified, "Ah would like to go with you, except Ah have a lot of things going on…"

"We can reschedule."

"No… Ah -Ah don't want tah hurt you."

"How could you?"

"Not now, but later…" She shook her head, "Don't worry."

"Then? Marie, come on. Ah promise Ah'm not that horrible!"

"You're not!"

"So?" he pleaded, "Marie..."

She sighed, "That would be great, David."

Her weakness was her yearning to please. And one day it would be the downfall of her.

---

"What the hell is that?" Aimee gave Katie a startled glance, amid the bustle that could be described as art class. Marie peered over, interested.

"A cat," Katie answered.

"A cat?"

"Yeah… Why? What does it look like?"

Aimee opened her mouth, and then caught the look on Marie's face, "A cat."

"So why did you ask me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew it was a cat," Aimee replied smartly.

"Okay then…" Katie said slowly, "Well Ah know it's cat, Aimee. Ah drew it, after all. "

"Good! Let's talk about something else then," Aimee smiled cunningly, and a horrible feeling entered Marie's stomach, "Ah, let's see, well I don't know… how about, _how David asked Marie out?_" She stressed the last sentence, pausing after every single damn word.

Marie glared at her.

Katie simply stood, stunned like a rabbit caught in headlights, before beginning to screech, "OH MAH GAWD! _Marie!_ Why didn't y'tell me?"

A few heads turned, Marie felt her face burning and lowered her head. When Katie felt like it, she _could_ create a scene. So, as Marie was staring downwards at the table, and spied the open bottle of red paint, it really wasn't her fault that she came up with the idea.

"Ah'm sorry, Kati- _oh shit_."

Her hand had 'accidentally' pushed the red paint over. A trail of thick scarlet liquid trailed across the table, down her shirt and onto a stool. She gasped in feigned horror, and tried fast to wipe it away

Aimee snorted, "Ever thought of taking drama?"

Katie gave her another strange look, before turning back to Marie, "Quick! Wash it off, before it dries. After that, it doesn't come out! You know Ah had this great top, remember…?"

But Marie had already hurried off, towards the sinks in the far corner. She turned the taps on full blast, and grabbed the lavender soap, rubbing it roughly against the cotton material. She succeeded in removing most of it, but a faint pink smudge remained that stubbornly refused to disappear.

Someone was washing brushes next to her, and she jumped, as they closed the tap unexpectedly. Looking up, she could see her reflection through ebony frames. She knew who he was. But what he wanted was the real question.

"Bonjour," Remy smiled. He had quite a nice smile, she decided, but to see whether it was genuine she needed to look into his eyes.

"Bonjour," she responded cordially, their last conversation fast becoming history.

He raised an eyebrow in feigned surprise, "Y'ac'ually understood me?"

"You actually spoke in first person?" she retaliated strongly. Something about his smug attitude irritated her.

He smiled softly and changed the subject, sensing he had struck a nerve, "Y'good at art?"

"Kind of," she shrugged, "But Aimee was taking it and then Katie…" Then she paused, "Not that you know who they are…" She smiled uncomfortably.

"Remy knows more dan y'think, petite," he nodded his head, "Much more."

"It's Rogue," she corrected.

"Excuse moi?"

She mentally slapped herself as her mistake dawned upon her, "Ah mean, it's Marie." She flushed.

Remy shrugged, a slightly puzzled expression playing on his face, "W'at's wrong wit' Rogue?"

"It's not mah name," she reminded him gently. Then it was her turn to change subject, but this time it was more to avoid confusion, "So why are you talking tah me?"

"Remy had no choice."

"Sorry? What, why?" It was her turn to be confused, and a little freaked out to tell the truth.

"I don't know," he suddenly broke character and looked steadily at her, "It's like somet'in inside me, draws me t'y…" Then he stopped, flushed, "Remy probably confusing chere."

"Yeah," she frowned, "You sure are."

On an impulse she looked at his sunglasses, and asked the million-dollar question that had been burning inside her, "What's – what's with your eyes?"

"_Remy!_" A cheerleader waved her hand from a nearby table. A welcome distraction. "Come here!"

"Au reviour, Rogue," He turned.

"Marie," she said firmly.

He said no more, and walked off, only pausing to push aside a strand of hair.

She frowned, flicked the remaining water off her shirt, and walked back towards the table, before settling herself on a stool, distracted, as she tried to make some sense of the conversation.

Aimee unexpectedly started giggling, turning her head, as she covered her mouth. Marie had enough sense to ignore her.

"Marie?" whispered Katie, unable to remain quiet.

"Yes?" Marie said cautiously, not liking the tone in Katie's voice.

"You're sitting on red paint," Aimee laughed, "God, could this day get any better?"

---


	4. Worse than Logan, as if!

**Sweety8587: **Lol. No, actually that wouldn't such a bad idea…. Anyway thanks for reviewing first, and hope you like this new installment. **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **Blame the holiday season for the lateness of this chapter. Oh, I wish I could tell you the answer to your question! But, I'll guess you'll have to read on… **enchantedlight**: Yay! I haven't heard from you since my last story! Update I did! Enjoy! **TheDreamerLady: **She's not his chere…yet, lol! That question made me laugh too, but thanks. I'm glad you like David; I think he's kinda like Bobby, in an AU sort of way. Again, sorry for taking extra time, in addition to everything I was suffering writer's block… Still, enjoy! **ishandahalf: **(winces) Okay, you guys are all making me feel so guilty for making you wait! So many questions, so little answers. I mean, what is Remy doing there?? Okay, I'm just teasing you, so read and don't forgot to review!** Weapon X 61: **They're not stupid questions, they made me think for one. So, anyway, I continued, so scroll down… **willa. j: **David _is_ Cody. In the movie instead of calling Marie's 'boyfriend' Cody, they called him David. Common mistake, I just know 'cause I'm an X-Geek, lol. Love the compliments, try and review again! **Girl number 1: **I was writing this chapter when msn told me I got a review! And it kinda made me type faster. Great suggestion! And, I, for one, totally agree with you. While, Bobby is kind of cute he is _no_ match for Remy (or Logan). And yeah, Remy so SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE MOVIE! Thanks; though, hope to hear more from you!

**---**

**_COMPLEX:_**_ a. intricate, compound, involved - n. a psychological abnormality. _

---

"How was school, sweetie?"

"Fine," Marie gave the standard answer, and opened the fridge door in search of something to consume.

"It's always fine," Sarah laughed, from where she was sitting at the kitchen table, doing a crossword. "So, nothing exciting happened?"

Marie pulled out a cold slice of pizza from its box, "It's the same as Ah remember."

That was a natural lie. So much had happened today, that wasn't supposed to happen. She was confused, lost and tired. But she did have one wild idea; one last faint shred of hope.

"Please tell you aren't going to eat that," Sarah's voice snapped her back to reality.

Marie in return took a huge bite, cheese strings dripping from her chin. She placidly wiped them away and grinned, "Mmmmm."

Sarah closed her eyes briefly, "You have any homework?"

"Non."

"You actually learnt something in French?" Sarah mocked. She penciled in an answer, then frowned, and quickly rubbed it out.

"Very funny," Marie grabbed a glass and poured Diet Coke into it, "Ah'm going on the internet."

"Why?" The question was second instinct to Sarah.

"Uh," It had been awhile since Marie had to give a reason to why she needed to use the computer, "Homework," she lied hopelessly.

"You just said you had no homework," Sarah reminded sharply.

"Well Ah do now!" snapped Marie, fed up with the questions. In truth, she was nearly twenty – far beyond the reaches of interrogations of such sort.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady," Sarah said calmly, though her eyes were burning.

"What tone?" Marie rolled her eyes, "Listen, Mom, Ah don't need this right now, okay? Ah've just had the most fucked day in mah whole life! And-"

"Marie!" Sarah sounded shocked, as she interrupted, "We don't use words _like that_ in this household. What has gotten into you?"

Her first response to that question was not very appropriate to the moment, so she made do by something straightforward, "Ah dunno."

And so she left one very confused mother sitting in the kitchen.

Marie walked into the study and rested her glass on the table, next to the keyboard. She switched on the computer, and turned the mouse over, laughing softly at the ball.

She had given up on the idea of trying to contact the mansion. Not completely, because she did want to land up at the mansion some time soon, of course. But until then, she wanted to live out this life, and see if she could answer some of the questions that had been annoying her. And if she couldn't, _then_ she would get help. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was something to keep her focused; something to offer hope. Yet, however, she was willing to try one last option.

So, she settled herself in the leather chair and curled her legs up, tapping her nails on the desk as she patiently waited for the computer to load. When it did, she clicked on the Internet browser and headed off to google. She clicked on the empty search space.

Then she keyed in: _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

Hitting go, she waited.

Nothing came up.

---

"Pick a card, 'nyone."

"Remy, Ah really don't have time for this."

It was the next day, Tuesday. It was the period before lunch and Marie's stomach grumbled, as she wished she had eaten breakfast. Today was better than yesterday, as she was slowly getting accustomed to her situation. Everything was frighteningly familiar, and all she needed was time, before she could begin to blend in. Acceptance however, was another story.

In any case, once again, _he_ had settled himself next to her in French and once again was she distracted. They had a substitute teacher and the result was one very noisy, uncontrolled classroom. Marie was probably the only person actually doing her work. But she didn't care.

The Cajun sighed and placed his deck of cards onto the desk, "Remy t'ought y'didn' like dis class."

"Ah don't."

"Den?"

"Well Ah want tah learn it. You never know when you'll need French!" She ended lamely.

"Dat's why y'ave Remy."

Marie looked at him for one moment, "Ah don't have you."

"Oh yeah," Remy rolled his eyes, sounding for one moment quite true American, "Y'ave dat David fellow."

Marie looked at him, a faint smile playing on her lips, "Do Ah sense a bit of _jealously_?"

"Non," Remy answered truthfully, "But Remy feels you're wastin' y'time. It ain't goin' t'last, petite."

"What are you now?" Marie demanded.

Remy shrugged, "Handsome, smart, funny…" He ticked off his fingers, "Remy does not 'ave all day, chere."

She hit him on the head with her French book.

"_Ow_!" He suddenly grinned, "Are y'one of 'em closes' dominatrixes?"

She skillfully ignored him, " No, before. You said mah relationship wouldn't last. Do, you think you're psychic? Is that your power?"

"Remy 'as no powers." He leant back.

"Oh yes, he does. Ah saw your eyes. _Ah know what you are!_" She spoke without thinking, and promptly held a hand to her mouth, horrified.

For the next few moments, the Cajun did not say anything. He just sat there, lips solid, sunglasses focused on her, as his hands calmly tore a piece of paper into shreds.

Then he got up, "I'm movin'."

"Ah suggest Antarctica," Marie commented warily, ignoring the burning urge inside her to question if she had upset him.

"W'at's 'er name?" He pointed to a blonde girl, several seats across, by the door.

"Erica." Marie scorned, "Y'don't know half the girls y'talk with!"

Her southern accent increased, then, and he gave her a mildly surprised look.

"Oh, bu' Remy knows yours, fo' sure," he flashed his teeth, "Rogue."

Then he walked off.

She let her eyes fall back.

He had stupidly left his deck of cards. She picked them up, and moved to return them, when she got sight of him, laughing, joking, _flirting_, like he owned the fucking place. Arrogant jerk.

So, instead, she sat and pocketed the cards.

---

"So, I actually got his number!" Aimee rolled her eyes, "Took him long enough."

"Whoa," Katie nodded her head, "Craig is _so_ hot!"

"Tell me about it. Marie, are you okay?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Marie mockingly held a hand to Aimee's forehead.

"It's because of Craig," Katie giggled, prodding her fork at the 'mystery meat' that served as her 'lunch'.

"Well then, Ah'd love to see you after you two have slept together! Oh, but wait, Ah don't think he likes unsuccessful prostitutes!" Marie beamed, biting into a carrot.

"Marie!" scolded Katie, scandalized.

Aimee waved it off, "The bitch is back. Just… in Marie's body."

'Whatever," Marie turned back to her salad.

"It's good you're trying to slim down," Aimee said, noticing her menu choice. She took a long swing of her orange juice and winked, in an effort to provoke.

Before Marie could retaliate, a shadow fell over her. A stray hair tickled her elbow.

"Marie?"

A sweet voice, with a slight edge.

"Erica?" Marie swiveled around and looked upwards.

"Yeah, um, can we speak?" Erica twitched slightly.

Katie and Aimee exchanged looks.

Marie swallowed, and placed down her fork, "Okay."

They walked over to a corner of the cafeteria, by the bins. Marie looked at Erica squarely. She was a pretty girl, with long pale blonde hair, high cheekbones and gray eyes. Yes, if she eased on the eyeliner, she could be quite striking.

"What did you want tah talk about?" Marie quit profiling and toyed with her hands.

"Remy," Erica took a deep breath.

"Remy?" Marie laughed, and then quickly stopped as she caught the look on Erica's face, "You- you like LeBeau?"

"Who wouldn't?" Erica answered, "Me and Remy? We have a connection, a deep one, something Ah don't think you'd understand. Sure, he may flirt a lot, but when he's with me, he's just- " Here Erica sighed happily. Marie resisted the urge to throw up.

"Anyway," Erica continued, pushing her aside her hair, slightly flustered, "There's a slight problem, D'Antanco. You see, it could just be me, but it seems you're always hanging _around him_. Now, Ah'm sure…"

"Wait," Marie interrupted, "You think Ah like Remy?"

"No, well, but…"

Marie laughed, "That's the most idiotic thing you've ever said!"

Erica gawked at her; "Well obviously you've been spending way tah much time with Aimee. But, anyway…"

"Ah have a boyfriend."

"You – you do?" Erica blinked.

"David. Well, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but he did ask me out yesterday…"

"That's great," A pink tinge appeared on her cheeks, "Ah can so see things working out for you tah!"

"Yeah…" Marie said slowly, her eyes distant, "So can Ah…"

"Now, please, could you just keep away from Remy?" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Excuse _me_?"

"See, Marie, when you love someone, you can't get them out you're head. You see them everywhere; every second word you speak is their name. You can stare at them for hours and _neve_r be bored," Erica rambled, bringing the conversation to a new direction.

"That's lust," Marie couldn't help quipping.

"Sorry?"

"Love, _chere_, is complex. It takes work and commitment from both people involved! It means a different thing to each and every person on this planet. It's - It's one of those things that you can't describe unless you've experienced it yourself. And Ah know, so spare me the crap!"

Her crafted words opened up self-wounds. Her feelings for Remy up until now had clearly seemed like lust, but how did she know what love was? She could easily lie to Erica, but lying to herself was an impossible task.

"What?" Erica in the meantime was staring at her, eyes wide, "Ah can't tell if Ah love him! He only arrived at school yesterday!"

"But you just said so." Marie frowned as Erica's words sunk in. She herself, had also only know Remy for little more than a day. Love at first sight? She hoped not.

"Whatever," Erica sighed, "Just go."

Marie didn't budge. She had always thought Erica was a friend. And a true one never let a boy come before a friendship. It wasn't that she felt about Remy in that way. It was just that only now was she beginning to understand just how fake her past life had been.

"Good-bye." Erica waved a hand in her face. Angered, Marie slapped it aside. Around them, a few people turned, interested.

"Fuck…" Erica rubbed her hand.

Marie spun on her heel, "And Ah don't care if you like him! Ah don't care if he asks you out! Ah don't even care if you marry him and have his triplets! Just – just…"

"Just what?"

"Just don't invite me tah the wedding!"

Erica gave her a confused look, "Why would Ah?"

---

"You look slightly distracted," David gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh no," Marie smiled, "It's nothing."

"Oh yes it is."

They were sitting at a local diner, a far cry from the last date she had. The seats were uncomfortable, shabby. The tables were dirty with crumbs scattered across them. Behind them two kids squabbled. The waitresses chewed gum, their skirts shorter than Aimee's.

It was, at last, Friday evening. Marie didn't know how she had lasted all this time. Everyday was a constant reminder that she had a less chance of ever returning home. She missed it so badly; Kitty, Logan, Bobby, Scott everyone. Even the mansion, itself. The pain inside rose and swelled, but she knew, deep inside her, that there was nothing she could do but to concentrate on present matters. Like Remy LeBeau, for instance, that beautiful stranger, who was fast becoming anything but one. After all, there had to be a reason for his sudden existence. But what was it? Because, for the last few days Remy had been avoiding her. But there was something about him that refused to leave her mind, a scar on her fragile thoughts. Some days she wished it was all over, and this was all a horrid dream; one that was all but a faint memory when she woke up the next morning.

"Marie?"

Her name itself, however, was a constant reminder that this was anything but. David looked her expectantly. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, she could give him that, but he reminded her of Bobby, and that was the last thing she needed. In any case, she wasn't sure what her feelings were towards David. She did like him, but not in the way that she used to. However she was trapped. She needed to act like Marie to get by, and it just so happened that this Marie had a crush on a certain guy named David.

"Well, the last date Ah went on, this guy gave me this pendant. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful. The pendant was of an initial, but he had the wrong letter." She threw caution to the wind, and tried to explain her problems in terms she hoped David would understand.

"He forgot your name?" David sounded surprised. She didn't bother telling him that some days, in her old life, sometimes even she forgot it.

"No, it stood for a name Ah don't use," she reasoned, crossing her legs and leaning back, trying to distract him.

"That makes sense," he remarked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Marie rested her hands on top of his, "It's not important. Let's talk about, you okay?"

One of the bad things about being a nineteen-year-old woman, stuck in a sixteen-year-old girl's body, was the fact that you had to date sixteen-year-old guys. It felt as if at any moment given, someone was going to stand up and yell, 'pedophile!' Or maybe she was just being a _tad_ melodramatic...

"What happened to the guy?" He was stubborn and there was a slightly envious tone to his words. It seemed David did really like her. But then that was expected, right?

"We didn't see each for awhile," Marie sighed, and nibbled on a chip, "And when we did, things had changed."

"What happened to the pendant?" He wiped ketchup from his shirt with a napkin, speaking slightly louder, as the noise inside the establishment increased.

"Ah lost it," she said simply. It really was not that a big of a lie.

He just nodded sagely, taking a large bite of his burger.

She was about to follow suit, when her eyes widened, her hands dropping the burger onto the plate, the contents spilling all over it.

"Oh mah gawd," Marie whispered softly.

It was _that_ woman. Her light brown skin contrasted beautifully with her deep red hair. She was sitting at by herself, eating a burger of some sort, her eyes scanning a newspaper. Suddenly, she stopped and looked up at Marie, as if surprised.

"Marie?" David followed her gaze, "Do you know that woman?"

"Oh no," Marie reassured him, putting on a fake smile, "Not at all."

Who the hell was that woman? Her stalker? Mystique? An axe-murderer? The woman's mere presence had her acting strange, like, she, Marie, had something to prove to her.

Marie narrowed her eyes at the woman.

But, surprisingly, the woman smiled back.

--

_Ding-dong!_

It was a fresh Saturday afternoon and Marie was in her room, reading, when she heard the doorbell. She stretched her legs and placed down her book, curious, her solitary interrupted.

"Ah'll get it," Jack's voice carried up the stairs, feet thudding. There was the sound of the door being opened and a few words exchanged, then-

"Marie! It's for you!"

Marie frowned, and opened the door, plodding down the stairs dutifully. If it were Katie or Aimee, Jack would have just sent them up.

"_Remy?_ What the hell are you doing at mah house?" she stopped short at the door, blinking her eyes, as the cool breeze swept in. They had not spoken for three days straight, and now, here he was, at her front door as if nothing had changed. He, as usual,was looking good, but slightly out of place with a large trench coatover his normal attire . The dark glasses, of course, remained, and she felt a stab of guilt as she remembered their last conversation.

"Chere," Remy greeted, smiling, "Nice t'see y'too."

Despite herself she blushed.

Someone next to the doorway cleared their throat. She looked to see Jack, still standing there, a frown etched on his face.

"Funny, you've never mentioned this kid before. David, yes. But him?" He rudely indicated his head towards Remy.

"Dad! Honestly, you're – you're worse than Logan!"

"Logan," Remy repeated faintly as if the name was oddly familiar.

"Logan," Jack repeated, but stronger, "Who's Logan?"

Marie purposefully didn't answer and instead turned to Remy, "Why did you come?"

"Y'ave Remy's cards," Remy answered bluntly.

"It took you a whole week tah figure that out? And it took you that long tah come and retrieve them? "

"Well Remy 'ad to track y'down," he paused, "Y'need more friends, chere."

She glared at him, "Well Ah don't know if Ah have your stupid cards anymore!"

"Oh, but y'do."

"Get a life, LeBeau," she snarled, her tone low.

"Yours looks très beau," Remy nodded appreciably at the front hall, "J'adore the wallpaper."

Marie didn't know whether to laugh or punch him.

"Well come on up, Ah'll give them tah you," She turned around, and grabbed the rail of the stairs.

"Oh no, he doesn't," Jack spoke up again. He looked slighty perplexed by the conversation that Marie and Remy had just exchanged, "No smooth talking French boy is going up tah my daughter's bedroom!"

Marie gave Remy an apologetic look. Three years ago she would have died on the spot. In fact, even now, she could feel her face heating up. But life with Logan had taught her lessons.

"You'll have to ignore mah father. He thinks that there might be a small chance Ah like you."

Remy looked at Jack, "Now we 'ave somethin' in common."

Jack glowered.

Remy leant forward and whispered into Marie's ear delicately, "Not t'e friendly type, non?"

She pushed him away, "One moment. Wait here."

She shot Jack an angry look, before charging up the stairs and into her room. Remy was right; she knew exactly where his playing cards were.

Next to her bed.

She looked at them and held them, running her hand around the edges. She didn't want to part with them. Then she shook her head, and gently slapped herself. How stupid was she being?

She returned to a deadly silent area. Remy was leaning against the wall. Jack was staring right at him. It occurred to Marie that she did not want her father there, watching like a hawk, waiting to relay the conversation, word by word, to her mother.

"Dad, you can leave now," she hinted.

"Marie!" he snapped in response.

"Please?" She pouted. Jack sighed, as her charms broke through his tough front.

"Ah'll be back," He promised, throwing a dirty look at Remy.

Remy, in return, smiled winningly.

Logan would hate him, Marie thought absentmindedly. Then she smiled. For some reason that struck her as funny.

Jack left, and Marie waited until the kitchen door was closed behind him, before speaking.

"Here," she held out the scuffed pack, "Now you can return tah your gambling addiction!"

"Danks." He took them. For one brief moment, their hands met. She basked in the silky feeling of his touch. Never had physical contact felt so good and never it had felt so right.

"Well Remy 'as t'go." He let go, his simple words killing her perfect moment.

"_Wait!_" The shrill words left her lips before she could stop them.

He turned, slowly, and stopped, his face emotionless.

"Why did you really come here? Ah mean, seriously, you could have just bought a new deck. You could have even gotten Erica to come and retrieve them."

He walked slowly back towards her, and lightly ran a finger down her cheek, "I don' dink I could las' a day wit'out yer chere."

"Ah think you could." She pushed his hand away roughly, an eerie feeling overcoming her. His behavior was scaring her. They had not even known each other for a week, and already the deepness of his words was frightening. He must be joking...or on drugs.

Remy shook his head, "It's-" he searched for a word.

"A complex issue?" suggested Marie.

"Oui. Complex," he nodded, "Remy should b'leavin."

"Goodbye," Marie's voice was low, "Ah'll see you around."

Remy didn't answer. It could just be her imagination, but it seemed as if he enjoyed her getting the last word. But to her, it just added a sense of mystery to the boy that had just stepped out her front door and down her front path.

As soon as the door was closed and safely latched, Sarah magically entered – appeared at - the scene, followed by Jack

"Who was that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh for god's sake!" Marie shouted, "Y'get more privacy in the mansion!"

She stormed up the stairs again and slammed her bedroom door shut, the sound echoing throughout the house.

Sarah turned to Jack, mystified, "_What_ mansion?"

"_What_ Logan?" Jack answered.

---

A/N: I strongly advice you guys to read Love is Hell by Pisces411. It's an OC story, and I know many people don't like them, but it is pretty well written and is totally not that stereotypical. In fact, it's kind of a relief to read a mutant high story that doesn't involve Rogue, and instead has some well rounded original characters. So, try and drop it a line, kk? And it does get better as you go along.

But, first though, review this! I know this chapter may have been slightly uneventful, not to mention kinda bad, but it WILL pick up. Trust me. Well actually don't, but believe me….


	5. Marry me?

**Sweety8587**: Lol. Seriously the first review I got made me laugh. This chapter will have more Romy, for you to devour, and less Erica, which probably will make a whole lot of people happy… Still, read on… **Enchantedlight: **Thanks! Here it is! Hope you like! **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe:** Ah, that gives me an idea for a story…jj. Yeah, Marie loves the fact she can touch again, except I decided to overlook that in the last chapter. Anyway hope you like this chapter! **TheRogueAuthor: **Thanks for that! I've been getting that cliché remark a lot, so I've decided to embrace it. Everybody loves a cliché Romy story, unless you hate Romys… **ishandahalf: **Whoa long review!Good. Um, where do I start? Wow, so many theories and I can't tell you if they're correct or not! You're totally right though about how Marie has to live through school again! I mean that must totally suck. And I'm glad you don't like Erica. Seriously. Sorry for the lateness… Every time I sat to start writing, I ended up playing the Sims… **MJK: **Oh, I wish I could tell! Cool. Thanks for the compliments! Review again! **TheDreamerLady: **Yay! (dances around) I just hope it isn't a really small part… Y'know when I upload my next chapter, I keep on forgetting what I wrote in the previous chapter, and it makes me smile we I re-read your review, and I realize that I _did_ write something funny. Okay, well thanks for that news, and here is the latest installment… scroll down…. **Weapon X 61: **Great her parents sound realistic, even though I kinda based them on mine…As for her cover? Hmmm, do you think anyone will really believe her? I updated as fast as I could… if you want to blame anything, just blame my time management skills… **Rogue14: **Agreed. Bobby and Rogue? What the…? Yeah, sorry for the wait. Hope you like.** Willaj: **Good point. Thanks; I guess getting to know the characters better is a good thing. Review! **A Lost Soul:** Thank you so much! I crave compliments, if you haven't noticed. Anyway please read on. **Green Bird 2071: **Cool. To answer your question: yes, Marie is adopted. Her past does include Mystique and Destiny, but at this stage I'm not sure how. If you have any more questions, just ask. **Girl number 1: **Your website didn't come out :-(. Maybe try putting spaces in-between the address so it comes out. Don't worry I'm obsessed with Gambit too and totally agree he should end up with Rogue (unless it's the movie-verse and Logan is around…) Okay, again, I got your review as I was typing this up, and um it made me feel real guilty. One another point I'm with you, is Bobby, you're right. I mean, how did he and Marie become a couple in the movie? Okay, moving on, here's the latest chapter… **CajunBelle:** Wow, well thanks. Don't worry, I sound like Kitty too, when I get excited, lol. Thanks for adding me to your favorites! Enjoy!

---

_**EVERYTHING: **pron. All things or all of a group of things; all relevant matters; the most important fact or consideration_

---

Life is complicated. She knew that. Everyone knew that. But her life always seemed to be hundred times more so than any other person. This time traveling crap had only confirmed her thoughts. Seriously, these things only appeared to happen to her. In any case, it was late Sunday night, and in a few hours it would be officially one week since she had entered this time stream. It was now impossible to believe that this whole mess was one big dream. She knew now that something indeed was going on.

She had opened the window, and was sitting on the window frame, dangling her legs into the empty the air. The cold, damp, windy breeze gushed in, the sounds of the night magnified, as the starlit sky hovered above. But this was an act that she did to clear her mind; one she did quite often, in her 'past life'.

In fact one time, Logan had caught her doing that, and he went into some rant about how she had no he-

Marie froze, her train of thought miserably interrupted. She missed him. She missed him so madly. Yes, sure, every time Logan went away she missed him. But she always knew that somewhere out there, Logan existed. Now in this world? She had no clue, whatsoever. He had no clue whom the fuck she was. Maybe to him, she was the beautiful stranger in his life. Not that she loved Logan, or anything, but ever since Jean had died last year, he had stuck around and soon she had gotten used to his presence. She was a big girl now, a young lady, and she, of course, could fend for herself, but it was nice a feeling to know that if she failed, there was someone out there to fall back out on.

"Well, there's always Remy," She laughed softly to herself. Her feelings for him were scattered around the entire place. Perhaps, maybe, she should just break up with David and go out with the 'Ragin' Cajun', as she had heard one groupie call him. Hell, why didn't she date both of them? She could touch, for now at least. In other situations Marie would have been basking in this. But, however, sadly even, too many other things in her life were going on. Like that woman that seemed to be following her everywhere. God, that woman was getting on her nerves. And she had been avoiding her parents, ever since yesterday when Remy appeared on her front doorstep. If she ignored them, maybe they would stop worrying about her. After all, she didn't need them to fuss over her -

_Knock, knock._

"Marie, it's going tah be midnight soon. Time tah go tah bed."

Marie rolled her eyes. How many sixteen year olds had a bedtime? Her household was beginning to remind her of the Brady Bunch. Even the mansion didn't have rules like that.

"Okay." She sighed, knowing that arguing would not help matters.

So, she swung her legs over, and switched off the light. Closing the window, she lay down on her bed and stared at her ceiling, her mind racing.

What she wanted was simple.

She wanted out.

---

Love or lust?

Stupid question, really. But it definitely was an annoying one. One that had been bugging her ever since he had walked out her front door. So many problems, so little time. It was a wonder she hadn't cracked.

Mare sighed and bent down further over her work. It was the next day, Monday and she was in French.

Anyway it was hard to complement this question, when the reason for her problem was sitting in the seat beside her. Marie wondered what Erica thought of their sitting arrangement and then quite frankly decided that she didn't care.

Remy LeBeau had been oddly silent the whole lesson, not even bothering to manage a 'salut'. He was staring at his work, ignoring her completely.

Due to the lack of conversation, she discreetly had her headphones on, and was listening to the radio. She had switched it off, to receive instructions for her next assignment, and now was putting it back on.

"-Mutant Registration Act. Congress will meet-"

Those first three words hit like a sledgehammer.

_Beep!_

She frantically looked down to the small screen. The cause of the problem was evident. Low Battery!

"_Fuck!"_ she swore loudly.

"Evert'ing alright?" Remy commented mildly, speaking for the first time. There was a slight edge to his voice that stung.

"No it isn't!" she glared at him, "Mah batteries ran out!"

"So?" Remy did not sound impressed. But then, why should he?

"There was an important announcement involving mutants!" She glared, the importance so great to her that she had to converse.

'W'ats' it wi' y'and mutants? Y'one of 'em?" He asked roughly.

Stop.

She wasn't quite sure what made her breath short, whether it be the tone in his voice or the blunt question itself.

"No…" she finally breathed, in a very small voice, "You?"

If he could ask that question, then she could. Though she knew the answer, conformation would be helpful. _Very_.

"Remy dinks y'already know," His eyes had already returned to his all too easy work.

"Marie thinks she should tell everyone," she matched his tone.

"Remy dinks y'oughta s'ut up," he responded.

She gave him a startled look, and instinctively reached out for him. He quickly moved away, causing her to pull the back of his black shirt down slightly. She frowned at her gaze reached the nape of his neck.

"How did you get that bruise?" Gently she let go of the shirt.

He looked at her, through his shades, his face impassive, "A fight. Ain't y'supposed t'be doing dat work?"

Apparently she had touched a nerve, because he didn't even wait for an answer before turning his head.

"Yeah," she smiled softly, "Ah guess so."

---

"What you doing tonight?" Aimee casually whispered, during study period. They were sitting opposite each other in the library. The class was surprisingly quite small, and all was quiet, save for the whispers. The last two days had been uneventful, with Remy chosing to sit with Erica in all the classes they shared.

"Nothing," Marie responded, squinting at her work, "Ah hate grammar. Especially French grammar."

"Don't you want to know what I'm doing tonight?"

Marie looked up, "No. Not particularly."

Aimee wasn't fazed, "How about David? I mean you two haven't been out since Friday."

"Yeah, we did," Marie said distantly, "Tuesday. And today's Thursday. We're not married."

"Everybody's been going on about how you two are a couple."

"Mmmmmm." Marie said nochantly .

"You kissed him yet?" Aimee leant forward.

"Why do you care?"

'Why are you so into your French?" Aimee rolled her eyes.

"It helps drown out the pitiful sound that can be described as your voice." Marie smiled at her clever comeback.

But Aimee slammed her fist onto the table. Marie jumped.

"Spill!" Aimee glared.

"What?" Marie stared.

"Something's up with you!"

"Nothing is up with me," Marie panicked slightly. Was she being that obvious? Just because no one had said anything before, didn't mean that people hadn't begun to notice a change in her.

"You've been acting strange lately. I mean, you seem distant, you're not spending much ti-"

"Aimee!" Marie grabbed a book, opening up a page quickly, "Ah am fine!"

"Fine, then!" Aimee sniffed.

Marie ignored her, and then became worried. Aimee could always think of good ways to get people back.

"Marie, look!" Aimee perked up, pushing her own work away. She indicated her head to a few tables away, by the resource section, where a blue library trolley lay.

Erica and Remy were sitting _very _close, next to each other, kissing. Totally lost in one another. Totally blind to everyone else.

Marie froze.

She _knew_ that she had no right to be mad. That she was being hypocritical. In fact, maybe she should even have been happy for Erica. Because, she and Remy, they weren't even going out!

But her body language told otherwise. It told how she really felt. Her hands began to shake, her eyes froze and her mouth widened. A sinking sensation occupied her stomach, as reality slowly began to show itself.

You know, weeks ago, she would have laughed if she had been told that someone could ever make her feel that way. Not any more.

"Marie?" Aimee now sounded guilty and if Marie hadn't been so engorged she would have been surprised, "_Marie!_"

Remy looked up from his position with Erica, alerted by the sound of her name. He sat up straight.

"Rogue!" he called out, sidling Erica away. She frowned at him and adjusted her hair in a huff.

"Rogue?" repeated Aimee and Erica together.

But it didn't matter. Because Marie had already stalked out the door, earning a dirty stare from the librarian.

Remy swore loudly, before leaping up and racing out the door.

Aimee watched the doors shut close, thoroughly confused, "Who the fuck would call someone Rogue?"

---

She could hear the footsteps behind her in the empty hallway. But that didn't make her stop. Hardly anything did these days.

"Chere!"

"What?" Marie snapped, "And don't call me that!"

"Rogue-" He began again.

"Don't call me that either," she picked up her pace.

"W'at's wit' yer?" He snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"What's with you?" Marie clipped, "Oh wait, _Erica!_"

"We're not goin' out!" Remy sounded exasperated.

"Oh, that's not the way she sees it!" Marie slammed her hand into a nearby locker.

"_Merde!_" Remy swore, "W'at is y'problem? Y'be kissin' dat David boy!"

For the first time, since they had met, he sounded angry, not to mention pissed off.

"But you pretend to like me. You pretend that you lo-_like_ me. And is this how you keep up your charade? See, Ah never said Ah liked you! But you said you liked me!" She jabbed a finger at herself.

Remy sighed, suddenly looking tired, "Must y'complicate everyt'ing? Not like Remy broke de law or nothin'!"

She didn't say anything for a while. There wasn't anything to say to disagree. "Okay, maybe you're right. Let's just leave at that, then, shall we?"

She walked away, down the hall.

He stood there, watching her leave. He watched her every step. He watched the way her chocolate hair bounced up and down. He watched-

_BRRRIINNNG!_

The bell jolted him. Doors opened as students streamed out, talking, gossiping and joking.

"I hate myself."

He ran down the busy hall, weaving through various students before grabbing her hand and lowering himself onto one knee, stopping her in her tracks.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" hissed Marie, mortified. A few people in the corridor had stopped, and looked towards them, giggling and pointing with neighbors. Some people walked by, giving long, hard backwards stares.

"Forgive me," Remy sighed, "Remy was wrong. I care fo' yer. Deeply, chere. Remy is so sorry."

"Let me go of me…" She looked around wildly, embarrassed like hell.

"Remy knows y'feel de same way. W'y else would petite run out de door?"

"The building could have been on fire," Marie desperately tried to squirm out of his grip.

"I was tryin' t'move on. Y'made it clear dat y'didn' want Remy so Remy 'ad no choice but t'fallow y'words. But de closer he got t'dat fille, de closer he wanted t'be wit' you."

"Just get up," Marie whispered, "People are staring."

In return Remy grabbed her hand harder, and looked up into her eyes, "Why can't you be with me?"

She frowned. His accent had vanished, save for a faint trace and the sincerity in his voice had never sounded so true before.

"Ah have a boyfriend-" She looked downward, slightly apologetic.

Remy rolled his eyes, "If y'can call him dat."

"And…" She touched his hair lightly.

"And w'at?"

A tight circle of spectators now enclosed them, naturally preferring this source of entertainment far more than their next class. Remy straightened up, propping his knee up further.

"Ah… Ah don't wanna hurt you, okay!" With a backwards look at the crowd; she frantically motioned for him to stand up.

"'Ow could y'hurt Remy?" The Cajun remained stationery.

"Ah'll tell you that when you own up tah your own secret!" Marie whispered, paranoid that the others could hear,

"Maybe," Remy shrugged, "But y'ave more dan one secret, Rogue."

"So do you."

More people had stopped on their way to class. If a teacher walked in on them…

"Remy doesn't need dis. Remy wants," The Cajun swallowed, "Fo' everyt'in t'be normal. Away from you. Don't know why he bothers wit' chere if y'keep brushin him off!"

"Well, we have something in common," Marie joked weakly.

"Do y'know how hard dis is fo' Remy?" As a joke, he lightly indicated his position.

"Do you know how hard this is for me?" She flushed.

"Ever since, chere, I met yer, mah life 'as changed! I can't stay away from yer; I can't stop dinkin' about yer. Y'everyw'ere! Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Leave _you alone_? You're the one stalking me!"

"I'm the one tryin' t'move on!" Remy yelled.

Silence. If Marie ever had seconds thoughts about if this mess was affecting Remy, they all but vanished.

A few of the bystanders began laughing, some leant forward trying to get a better view of the scene. Others frowned and whispered. All in all, Marie wished she could disappear into the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" she wondered out loud, talking more to herself than to him.

"Remy doesn't know," Remy shrugged, "Remy doesn't want t'know."

"Ah wish Ah was home," Marie muttered.

"_What is going on here_?" A teacher had discovered them. Hands on hips, narrowed eyes, "Move along, people! Nothing tah see!"

Remy gave the teacher a look, before breaking out into a smile.

"Marie?" He looked up again, tightening the grip on her hand again. His voice sounded surprisingly deep as he whispered her name. The remaining audience trained theirs ears.

"What?" she snapped "Thought you were mad at me!"

His response completely threw her off guard.

"Will you marry me?"

---

"And it was the most embarrassing moment of mah life!" Her face was still bright red, as it had been the whole of the previous class.

People in nearby tables, and even afar, were still pointing at her, laughing, whispering loudly. By this time she wouldn't be surprised if the whole damn school knew.

Aimee laughed, "It was hell funny! Even better than when you sat on that paint!"

"Thanks," Marie muttered darkly, "Ah had to wear a jumper aroundmy waistfor the rest of the day!"

"It was still romantic," Katie sighed.

Marie choked on her mountain dew, "_ROMANTIC?_" She spluttered.

"Yes," Katie said firmly, "Ah think it was."

"Katie…" Marie opened up her sandwich and removed the cucumber.

"No," Katie cut in, "Ah don't know what he said tah you, but he looked so sincere. Like, he was really into you…"

"And," Aimee butted in, "That can be arranged."

"… And that he cared about you. Loved even…"

"Whoa!" Aimee wiped the ice cream off her mouth, "Talk about cliché!"

"Who the hell has the right tah make mah life sound like a soap opera?" Marie wondered.

"What about David?" Aimee pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Before Remy arrived Ah thought you really like him. Now…" Kate shrugged, pushing her pasta around her plate with her fork.

But Marie frowned as a connection was made.

"Wait!" she snapped, "Rewind! You're right. Before Remy was around I liked David. A lot. But now Ah'm head ovah heels ovah some Cajun dude," She mused, "And mah feelings for David have basically vanished! That's what's different! Not Remy, but my feelings for him! If Ah had someone back then, Ah would have never been an outcast… and… oh mah god, everything, well, could change! Fuck…"

Katie and Aimee stared.

"Marie?"

"I think she's on crack," whispered Aimee audibly.

"Oh shut up," Marie quickly searched for an insult, "Just-just because you get it on with your cousin!"

"He was my second cousin!" Aimee snapped, "And this is _not_ what the conversation is about!"

"Marie, what's going on?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," Marie sighed, "Nothing at all."

She put her sandwich back together and took a deep bite, looking away.

"That's what she said yesterday!" Aimee raised her hands, "Let's just call it quits, Foster!"

But Katie couldn't.

"We're your friends," she reasoned diplomatically, sipping her drink diligently.

"Do you think that's even going tah matter?" Marie demanded, thinking about her future experiences.

"Sorry?" Katie blinked.

"Two years from now; this time next year. Do you think it's going tah matter? No, it isn't!"

"Someone's in a bad mood," Aimee commented pleasantly.

"Ah'm not," pleaded Marie, "Just– just stop asking me so many questions, okay! Ah don't need this-"

"You don't need us?" It was a question and Katie's voice quavered as she asked it.

Marie didn't answer.

"God, Marie, Ah don't know what's going on with you!" Katie's voice grew angrier with every word, "We try tah help you and…"

"Ah don't need ya help!" Marie snapped, "Ah need tah be left alone. If you knew what Ah was going through!"

"But we don't!" Aimee suddenly spoke, "Because you never tell us!"

"Ah'm sick of this," Marie snarled, "And all of you!"

"Well tell that to your boyfriend!"

"What?" Marie stared at Aimee.

Aimee frowned, "I really don't know where that came from…"

But Katie, for once, had enough.

"Oh fine then!" she said, "Go!"

And that was exactly what Marie did.

---

Yesterday, Marie had complained of a headache and sore throat. Her parents, though slightly confused by her recent behavior, had believed her and in turn granted her a day off school. She was glad, not knowing how she could ever face Aimee and Katie again. Not knowing if she ever wanted to face them again.

The next day, however, she claimed to be well again. In the afternoon, she invited David over under the flimsy guise of an English report. Jack had seemed slightly suspicious, but Sarah supported Marie.

When the doorbell sweetly rang, she managed to get David inside her room before Jack had time to give him the third degree. She needed David's presence to soothe her. After all, Remy was right; both of them had to spend less time together and more time moving on, trying to make the other seem like a distant dream.

So, this was why David was lying on her bed. She was kneeling, on the other side, pointing to the postcards, pictures, magnets, curtains and the giant map that littered her headboard. Downstairs she could hear the faltering sounds of a piano, and Jack making a business call.

"… Niagara Falls, up the Canadian Rockies and then it's only a few hundred miles to Anchorage," She wiggled her hips slightly, and turned, smiling at David. She was trying to make small talk, and telling him about her plans for the future seemed to be working. Unfortunately those plans would probably never come true.

"Wouldn't it be cold?" David stretched.

"That's the point, stupid," Marie chided, turning and moving towards him, "Otherwise it wouldn't be an adventure."

David closed his eyes briefly, "And when are you gonna do this?"

She lay down next to him, and looked away, her eyes distant, "Ah don't know."

David rolled over and faced her, pressuring an answer.

"After high school. Before college," Marie shrugged. What else could she say?

He looked at her. She gave him a nervous smile and turned away. Not put off, he moved closer and brought his face towards her.

She scanned her memory. She searched for the date. 17th October, right? So, when were her powers activated? And the conversation she just had with David sounded…

Suddenly she felt the sensation of warm breath on her face. To unimaginable horror, David began to kiss her. She hesitated, as his lips touched hers, but when nothing happened she paused and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth. _This_ was what was good about this timeline. No powers. The ability to be free. Serene.

Then there was that odd, vaguely familiar, squelching noise.

A sound that never failed to make her heart stop.

She pulled away immediately, horrified, her eyes magnifying at the scene. Deep purple veins bulged from David's body. His eyes had rolled backwards. He was gasping for breath. And with a final wheeze he fell backwards onto the bed. Where he lay, shuddering, jerking as if all the life had been sucked out of him.

"Oh mah GAWD! DAVID! FUCKING HELL!"

Marie never knew that she could yell so loudly. She could basically hear her cry echoing down the stairs. She frantically ran a hand through her hair, with no idea what to do.

From downstairs the piano stopped playing. Jack's voice stopped abruptly at the same moment.

Marie ran to the corner of the room, panicking. She was so _fucking stupid!_ She wanted to help David, but found she couldn't even look at his body, lying there, gasping for air...

Sarah rushed in, followed by Jack. The door banged helplessly.

"Marie!" Jack shouted.

"Ah don't know what happened!" The sobs etched into her lies.

"David?" Jack ran to David, grabbing him by the chin.

"Ah don't know… Ah shouldn't have touched him! Ah'm so stupid! Ah knew this wouldn't last! Ah didn't mean-"

"_Call an ambulance_!" Jack barked

Sarah turned to Marie, her eyes wide, "Calm down…"

"We only touched!"

"Darling…" Sarah moved her hands downwards, in a futile attempt to calm Marie.

"_Just get away from me!"_ she screeched, her voice breaking, her cries engulfing it.

"Will you call an ambulance?" Jack yelled.

Sarah moved closer towards Marie. Marie flinched.

"_Don't touch me!_" she screamed, "_Ah'm a curse!"_

With backwards look at Jack and Marie, Sarah fled the room, in search of a phone.

But Marie fell to the ground sobbing, rocking back and forth, her tears blinding her.

Dammit.

She had screwed up again, just like always. But this time there was no one there to save her. There was nobody to comfort her, to offer the knowledge that peace was on the horizon. Instead she was empty, alone and vulnerable. She was hurting, her anger unspeakable, as she cried pitifully in the corner. Because slowly, but steadily, her life was becoming undone for the second time. And she knew, in her heart, that this time around, the pain was going to be ten times worse.

Shit, she should have known it wouldn't last

----

A/N: This story is AU. So some things will be different. Just a warning for future chapters… Anyway, thank you for all your reviews! You guys rock! If you want to know when the next chapter will be up, check out my profile page. My timing may not always be exact, but it will give you a vague idea. So, moving on, don't forget to review!


	6. Gambit & Rogue

-

**Sweety8587**: So so sorry for the wait! Lol! I love your reviews. Yes, what can we do with Remy? (Laughs) I have such a dirty mind sometimes… **TheDreamerLady**: Again, you remind me I can be funny. Still wondering where that cousin remark came from though, lol! I would have punched her too, and then chucked her into a lake… Oh sorry, I'm wandering. Anyway, review again, even if it is to berate me for taking so long!**Hesquidor: **Here is more! I cannot believe it took me so long….**Green Bird 2071:**Wow, you wrote that review a month ago lol! Thanks, though, and hope you enjoy this very late installment. **ishandahalf: **One month to upload a short chapter? God, you must be mad at me lol. So many questions again, and so little answers. But I can tell you one thing; Marie is there for a reason. **EmeraldKatsEye:**That would be very nice. Bobby gay? Wait a minute, isn't he already? Just joking. Hope you haven't forgotten about this story. **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **Poor Marie. As said before, you gotta feel sorry for that girl. Hey, I really hope you review this story, and I promise that the next chapter will not take as long! **Willaj: **Remy always is around. Even if he isn't in the scene he finds way to enter it. Thank you so much. What do you think about this chapter? **Girl number 1: **A long review. Yay! I loved the website. I added it to my favs, among all my other x-men sites lol (I have quite a collection). Yes, I dragged my friends to Van Helsing when it was out. It didn't quite live up to my expectations, and Hugh was _way_ hotter as Logan, but it was still pretty damn good. Marie and Scott? Okay, as long as Logan is with Jean, but Logan and Marie make the best couple by far. You think I have a big surprise? I'm not sure how big it is… I better stop now, and work on the actual story, but I am so sorry for making you wait! So please, try and review again! **enchantedlight: **Thanks! I updated… just not soon. **A Lost Soul: **Wouldn't everyone, lol? Merci, maybe this chapter is just as good. Read on.**MJK: **To tell the truth, I'm surprised she kissed him too. Amazing what your characters get up to when you let them do as they please. I like your theories, can't comment much on them, but they are deep. I am way sorry for making you wait. I wonder if you're even reading this… **CajunBelle: **At this rate Marie could have her own support group lol. You can't blame her though. See if you like this new chapter. **Silverbell914:** I typed the scene up as I watched the actual scene from the movie, occasionally pausing, as I read the subtitles. To answer your question: just because there is no website for the mansion does not mean the mansion does not exist. I did keep writing. Just in my head. **x authentic:** Wait no longer! At last the brand new chapter is here! **SonOladyluck: **Thankyou. Romyness is really cool, and gorgeous to write. Thanks again! **Me: **Your wish is my command! Didn't you hate the wait?

-

_**ROGUE: **n. _An unprincipled,** deceitful**, and unreliable person; a scoundrel or rascal. ; One who is playfully mischievous; A scamp; A **wandering** beggar; a vagrant; A vicious and **solitary **animal, especially an elephant that has **separated** itself from its herd.; An organism, especially a plant, that shows an **undesirable variation** from a standard.

-

Marie paced backwards and forwards in the white hall, giving the lone door a look every second minute. Jack had gone to get a coffee, but Sarah had kept her company, though she hadn't said a single word to Marie since the drive. Jack had ridden with ambulance while the duo had trailed after. On the way out, despite the hysteria, the calm logical side of her had made a point of grabbing a jacket and gloves.

"Do you think we can see him yet?" Clutching her soda so tight that her fingers went white, she nervously broke the ice. She fought to keep her voice level, and blinked hard to remove the wetness from her eyes.

Sarah shook her head softly from her position on the matted couch, "Honey, Ah don't think-"

"_You!_" A shrill voice interrupted, "You!"

Marie froze, throat dry, eyes widening, as a figure burst through the doors, anger etched into their stride.

Alison Moore. David's mother.She was smartly dressed, but her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were rimmed with red, smudged eyeliner on her cheek.Her husband walked alongside her. Not as angry or well dressed, but handsome enough to draw attention.

"Mrs. Moore…" Marie floundered, unconsciously backing away, "Ah…"

Alison walked up, and leered right into her face, "This is all your fault! You filthy, _filthy _mutant!"

"Alison!" Sarah interjected.

"Just leave it." Sam gave Marie one backwards look, before turning to Sarah, "Ah think it's time you left."

Sarah nodded, but Marie protested.

"Can Ah just see him?" she pleaded, the bright lights making her perspire even more.

"No!" Alison stared horrified, "Just, please, go!"

"This is just as hard for me as it is for you!" Marie shouted.

Alison suddenly laughed. A cold laugh, plagued with anguish. "You think learning that your only son is in a potentially life threatening coma isn't hard?"

"You think Ah did this on purpose?" Marie demanded, catching the unspoken words.

"Marie!" Sarah said sharply, "That is enough!"

"No," Alison shook her head, "Perhaps she should learn the truth. That being a mutant comes with responsibility."

"Yes," Marie agreed, "Now why don't you tell that to the Brotherhood?"

Alison turned to Sarah, "She's delusional. But Ah guess that's to be expected. Now, if you excuse me, Ah'm going tah see my son."

Sarah did nothing. But Marie was horrified. If she could see David maybe things wouldn't seem so bad...

"Ah hate y'all!" She screamed, refusing to be shut out into the cold world,"Ah didn't mean fah it tah me this way!"

She started crying, and then immeaditly was furious at herself for doing so. Emotions were a sign of weakness.

"Ah didn't mean…" She shook her head, "Ah'm outta here."

She strode down the immaculate corridors, and ignoring the elevators, took the stairs two at a time. She charged through the main doors.

She didn't know where she was going until she bumped into a soft, lean figure. She didn't have to look up to know who he was. She could sense him. Sometimes it seemed almost like he was a part of her. It was like they had some kind of unbreakable link.

"Are you stalking me?" she demanded roughly, pushing aside a hair as the wind blew it across her face. She started down the stairs, towards the median strip, tightening her coat around her body.

"Y'been trying t'ignore me, Rogue?" He called behind her. She stopped, turned, and looked impassively into his face.

"Who's Rogue?" She called strongly.

He sighed, "Marie…"

"You asked me to marry you," Marie rolled her eyes in disgust, "And embarrassed the hell out of me."

"Remy was just jokin," He frowned, "Unless y'want too..."

She threw her empty sprite can at him. It landed at his feet. He kickedit, and almost symbolically it fell down the stairs and to a rest at her own boots.

"Anyway Ah'm going," She crunched the can down to size.

No sooner had the words left her mouth that she groaned inwardly. Now, why the hell had she had to tell him _that_? It was a secret, and here she was telling the very last person she wanted to know.

"What? Chere we need t'talk…"

"No we don't!" Marie glared at the couple passing her, and only spoke again when they had walked through the glass doors, "Ah want tah be left alone!"

"Stay!" He cried sharply, suddenly. It was only one word, but the manner in which he spoke it, made it seem like so much more.

"What?"Marie stared. A slow flush crept on his cheek. It was the first time that she had ever seen him look embarrassed.

"For a couple of days. See if y'can't manage." Then he dug his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, and walked away, leaving one very confused overdressed girl behind.

-

His words had more influence on her than she would have liked to admit. And those few simple words were affecting her life. You see, her parents had been treating her as if she was a fragile glass vase resting on a cliff, and had even go as far to offer to enroll her in another school. Their empathy was nice, and it was a fair question, after all.

But Marie had said no.

_See if y'can't manage._ That was his words. And the only way to test that theory was to face her demons After all, running away fromher problems, was a solution she had gotten used to. Perhaps it was time to try a different approach.

Still, she got Jack to drive her to school on that fateful morning.

"You sure about this?" Jack leant forward over the steering wheel, and looked out towards the school entrance. Kids were talking, gossiping, laughing, and playing, as they walked through those doors and beyond, in the unknown Just watching them filled her stomach with dread, and she swallowed hard.

"Marie?"

Marie shrugged, hid her worry as best as she could, and turned to face her foster father, "Ah think so."

"Kiddo, if you don't want tah..." He trailed off, looking slightly helpless. He adjusted his suit, and pulled out his cell, cleary uncomfortable.

"Don't-" She began.

"Call me kiddo." Jack and Marie finished in unison.

She smiled, and reached the door handle, before pausing, "Ah love you."

"Ah love you tah," Jack smiled back, igniting the ignition.

Then she got out and walked away calmly. It would be the last time she would see hin for a very long time.

-

Homeroom was horrible. It seemed that every fucking person was staring at her. Judging her. Taunting her. Glaring at her.

Laughs, stares and angry words had followed her down the corridors. Everybody knew. Everybody had a different view of the subject, but most were not in her favour. It was a blessing when the bell finally rang.

She sat down at her desk, lowering her head; patiently waiting for Miss Winter's to walk in. David's regular seat lay abandoned, a sight that haunted her. She hoped Remy would appear, but when he didn't after awhile, she decided to swallow her pride and try to forget. Then, quite suddenly, Katie and Aimee walked in. She stared at them. Aimee didn't even bother to give her a second look and went to sit next to Erica. Katie paused, and gave Aimee one backwards look, before walking over and seating herself next to Marie.

"Hi," she whispered softly, her fingers tracing some marks on the desk.

Marie shook her head, "Go away."

"What?" Katie blinked. Clearly this was not the response she was expecting.

"You don't need this."

"I'm your friend-"

"Not for much longer. Listen, please, go!" She had no energy to explain any more. Katie had her whole life to lead. She didn't need Marie holding her back. She was a friendly likeable girl, anyway, and in time she would make more friends, and in time Marie would be become all but a faint distant memory of when things had been so simple and black and white.

In the meantime though, Katie juststared at her, the future seeming so distant and irrelevant . Then she gathered her books, "Ah'll see you around." She walked around, forced a smile, and sat two seats behind Marie.

"Class!" Miss Winters snapped as she walked into the class, laden with papers and books, "Quiet!"

She sounded more focused and in control than normal, Marie mused, as the class hushed. The sense of eyes burning into her back, however, remained, perhaps even stronger than ever.

"Let me take the register…" Miss Winters pushed aside some papers, onto her messy desk, "Oh dear. Where did it get to?"

Marie looked up, ready to point out the register lying on the floor, when for one brief moment her eyes met Miss Winters.

And in one second her life changed.

Because in that one second Muriel Winter's dreamy blue eyes flickered to hard amber ones.

All too familiar ones. Ones that haunted her. Eyes that she had been trained to sense.

"_AH!" _Marie yelped standing up, arm raised in defense mode.

Silence. A few sniggers. A few whispers. Many bewildered faces. In fact everyone who wasn't looking at her already was now. And those who were before were looking with _twice_ the intensity.

"Marie?" questioned the teacher, eyes narrowing slightly.

Mystique!

What the…? How… oh shit.

She needed to get out of there! Now! But how…

"Uh, Ah need tah go tah the bathroom."

"Wait, you need a bathroom pa-"

But Marie had already slipped out of class and down the hall. She began running, feet slipping. She didn't care if any teacher saw her. She didn't care if she got into any trouble. _She needed to get out!_

Panting, she burst out the door, and did not stop till she had trampled down the stairs andcrossed the street, nearly missing a car whilst earning a rude hand gesture, and onto the neighbouring strip of land. There, she stopped, taking in her surroundings before freezing once more.

"_Fuck!"_ She covered he mouth and backed away, pressing against the wall, frightened and confused, beyond imagination.

There was that red haired woman! Again! By the carpark, leaning against that sedan. She was staring at her, and when Marie dared to meet her eyes, she winked.

Just like that.

Marie stared, breathlessly,her mind slowly processing recent events.

And then she ran the opposite way as fast as her legs could carry her.

-

She grabbed her bag roughly, and with one last, long meaningful look at her room, departed and ventured down the stairs. The house was empty. Jack was at work and Sarah was probably running some errand.

Anyway, she flung open the maindoor to no surprise. If this went on for any longer she would have to call the police, she decided. Though, come to think of it, it _was_ easier in the days when Logan was around to get rid of people that annoyed the hell out of you.

"Did you follow me?" She sighed.

"Oui," He sounded distracted, "W'ere – W'ere is chere goin'?"

"Oh," Marie looked down at the duffel bag she was lugging, "Um, nowhere?"

He chuckled softly and took the bag out of her hands, "Den Remy guess y'won't b'needin' dat."

She sighed again, quickly defeated with time not on her side, "Okay! Ah am going somewhere, but it's none of your business!"

"Why y'going?"

She stared at him, in simple disbelief, "Why am Ah going? Oh, let's see…" She tilted her to a side as if thinking, "Maybe… maybe it's because Ah'm a _mutant, and Ah nearly killed mah boyfriend_?"

He shook his head, still not believing, "Den w'y does Remy 'as the feeling y'aren't tellin' 'im somethin'?"

She shrugged, "Ah don't have to tell you anything. It's not like we're friends or anything. Ah mean you're basically a stranger tah me. And Ah bet there's a lot you're hiding from meh. Ain't that the truh, sugah?"

He didn't answer, and pursued his lips. Then, "When we leavin'?"

"_We?_" She shrieked first in disbelief and then in outrage, "_We? _Listen you- you _swamp rat_ if you think-"

"Oui," His lips twitched at the pun, as he cut into her rant, " Y'dink Remy's goin' t'let chere go on her own? Wherever she b'goin', dat is..."

"Yes, Ah do! Ah can take care of myself! And besides you-you can't come." Her anger was turning into confusion. He couldn't come with her… she had to meet Logan, she had to…

"Why not?"

"Because it'll screw up everything." She sounded exasperated, pissed off beyond belief. Yet, a small part of her, a very small one mind you, was relieved and grateful.

"Screw up what?" Remy placed the back of his palm on her forehead, "Chere feelin' alright?"

She pulled away angrily, "Leave me!"

"Non. Remy's a mutant…"

The value of a conformation on an issue that had been on her mind for such a long time was lost on her, as her temper exploded. Her mask dropped, as her façade crumbled.

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_ She screamed, mouth wide, eyes shut.

For the second time that day she was met with silence. But this silence was painful. So quiet was it, that she could hear the birds chirping, the spring breeze, and even the television from her next-door neighbor's house. Remy stood there, stunned, staring through dark shades.

"Dat's because y'don' explain." He reasoned finally.

"Ever since Ah met you…" Her voice shook. She didn't have the strength to put up a better fight.

"Den let's start again, shall we?"

Marie mumbled in response, not too happy with the idea, but not so against it that she could say no. Besides what else could she do? Her options were limited and she did not want to waste any more time than necessary.

So he stuck out his hand, "Gambit."

A strange feeling ovetook her then. Like, that name meant something important. Like she had heard it before, in a place far away, in a different time..

She paused, and then cautiously took it, her cream gloves preventing injury, "Rogue."

He delicately brought her hand up to his smooth lips and kissed it softly, before meeting her eyes once more "Pleased t'meet you."

"Ah wish Ah could say the same," Marie muttered darkly.

He just laughed in response.

-

A/N: I officially give you all permission to kill me for taking like an eon. So sorry, really it shouldn't have taken me so long. A lot of things have been happening in my life and I just hope you haven't forgotten this story…

-

_"…There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now…"_

- Forgotten by Avril Lavigne.


	7. One time, one place, one more

Sorry, but I'm pressed for time, so there will be no individual responses for this chapter. But, a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed. And yes, there will be responses with the next chapter.

_**xxx**_

**_GUILT:_ **_n. The fact or state having offended; remorseful awareness of having done something wrong; self-reproach for supposed inadequacy or wrongdoing; culpability. _

_**xxx**_

She flicked the radio off and bit her lip in frustration, glancing out the window as the car tore down the highway. The empty scenery whooshed by, the hot yellow sun beating down heavily, as if to mock her overdressed body. David's doing. Strangely enough, David was not the reason for all her guilt. Some yes, but she knew that David would wake up, and if it weren't for her stupid actions, she would would not be on the road to freedom, however cruel that sounded. Yes, he would suffer for this,and so would she, but this type of guilt she had already learnt to master, years ago. In any case though, the worry failed to leave her face. There was so much more on her mind.

"W'at's wrong, chere?" The Cajun questioned carelessly, checking his reflection in the mirror, and settling back. Dressed casually, clearly at ease with life, she envied him.

She shrugged, "Ah dunno."

He turned and gave her one, quick, searching look. Marie sighed. It hadn't even been three hours and already things were beginning to go wrong. Not that had anything had in fact gone wrong, but that feeling in her stomach continued to grow. As said before, so many thoughts filled her mind. So many that she could not think clearly, let alone verbally express her musings. So many things just did not make sense.

Such was the example of this car. The silver vehicle had been parked outside the house, and so big was her to run that she did not inquire, when Remy opened the door and invited her in. Then again, was it that she trusted Remy LeBeau so much that she would do whatever he wanted without question?

No, she was being stupid. That was _totally_ not it.

"I remember somt'in of yours," Remy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, his lips twitching. He was attempting so start another conversation; apparently he was one of those types uncomfortable with silence.

However this time, she immediately struck to attention, noticing that for once he was deciding to speak in first person, "What?"

"A certain l'il list petite was making."

She frowned, "List? Oh that one… What about it?"

"Well it seemed a bit strange."

"Did it now?" She prayed she sounded vague enough.

"De mansion…"

Homesickness welled up inside her. Those two words had so much more meaning than he, Remy, could ever imagine. She had managed to push these feelings aside, but now, suddenly, they came pouring back. Questions, thoughts, memories filled her. What happened if she could never go back? Logan, Kitty, Bobby, Scott, Storm… she would never see them again. Never the way she remembered, that is. And then she froze, for one of those names, brought back haunting, heart jerking memories.

Bobby. The guilt overrode her. Every day she thought of him less. They had gone for three years, and herE she was barely remembering him. The two of them were, _had been_, the perfect couple. They were best friends and lovers, a connection so deep between them, they themselves could not comprehend. They were even loosely regarded as the next Scott and Jean, even if that romance had ended in a horrific tragedy, she remembered sadly. That one fateful day would never ever leave her memory, no matterhow oldshe was. .. And then she laughed, earning another worried look from Remy, as a realisation dawned on her. It was not a funny one, more ironic.

She couldn't even think about Bobby without wandering off! Such devotion!

It was like with… Logan.

_Shit. _The laughter stalled and died, as suddenly as it had appeared.

Should she convince Remy to go to Canada? Were they even heading in that direction? Would it be a wise move? She sighed, tired. Logan was the key to making this all right, but as time went on, she was less and less sure than she would ever see him again. And she needed him, more than ever, because before even when Logan had not been around, a small part of him had been permanently absorbed into her soul. Therefore, he was always with her, no matter what godly mess she found herself in.

Not anymore, though. She sighed again, heavily, and closed her eyes briefly.

"Y'sure y'fine, petite?"

"Yes!" Marie snapped, "Just leave me, okay? And – and concentrate of the driving, wherever we're going!"

Was it her imagination or did he look slightly hurt, as he slinked back and focused on the barren road?

She shook her head. Any more feelings of guilt, and would end up crazy. If she wasn't already, that was. Bored and annoyed, she mentally scanned through all the people that had affected her.

Remy. This confused her oh so badly. Like, why was he the first person she thought of? They had this link, a bond that made it impossible for them to remain apart. He wasn't supposed to even be here. But could they put aside their absurd feelings and just be friends?

Naturally, this word brought back even more episodes of before. Katie and Aimee had starring roles. Her old friends. If she had thought saying good-bye the first time had been horrible, then this was tragic. At least before in her timeline, she and Katie departed on strong bonds that seemed to take forever to fade. Now? Regret and would have been, would chase both of them till the end of their days. It was the same with Sarah and Jack.

Her parents? God, she felt so bad. Unlike many of the parents of students bordering at the institute they supported her. And what did she do? Run away, without a word. They probably were sick with worry, unable to even contact the police, due to her mutation. And it was all her damn fault. Selfish bitch.

Instantaneously, she sat up straighter, and corrected herself. Self –loathing would get her nowhere, except to a world filled with pain and misery. She did what she had to do. In the long term it would turn out for the best.

Yet, why did that not ease the guilt any less?

Next on her list, was Mystique. The one advantage of her otherwise shocking appearance was that at least in confirmed that this timeline was heading in the right way. Besides, one or two, _abnormalities_ - yes that was a polite term – this time stream was very familiar, if not strenuous.

That red haired woman, though, now that was something new, and bit exciting. What was she doing here? Was she the key to getting back home? Marie didn't like admitting it, but that woman scared her. It was just simply so spine chilling that a stranger seemed to be following her everywhere. Watching her every move. And then that - that stupid fucking siren, that echoed irritatingly in her mind…

The she blinked. Siren? What siren?

She turned her head to peer at her side view mirror. In the distance, flashing lights could be seen, a shadow on the horizon. She frowned, confused, but then, slowly, a suspicious thought entered her head.

"Remy?" she said sweetly, turning towards him. He was staring straight ahead, almost as if he was trying to ignore the fiasco behind him.

He paused, slightly troubled by the tone of her voice, "Oui?"

"Where the fuck did you get this car?" She demanded indignantly, snapping back to her normal self, convinced she had his full attention.

"Uh…"

The police sirens blared louder behind them, and she could now see the lights clearly in the mirror. Remy swore under his breath.

"Did you _steal _it?" Marie gaped at him. She knew that he was low, but stealing a car? That was something entirely different. That was illegal!

"O' course not!" Remy bristled.

She sank back into her chair, temporarily relieved.

"Remy prefers de derm acquiring from people w'o can afford it," he continued, pressing his foot on the accelerator, and swerving right dangerously.

It was several moments before Marie figured out the true meaning of that last statement. And by then, it was all to late.

_**xxx**_

A/N: Short but sweet, non? Three weeks, (shrugs), sorry, stupid homework! This was just a filler chapter basically to go over her situation in full. Should be more action in coming chapters. And don't forget, reviews are good….

**_xxx_**

_…There are many bonds other than friendship_  
_Bonds that we don't understand  
__Bonds that we don't need to understand  
__Bonds that are nameless, that are just to be experienced  
__Bonds that don't have any boundaries, no limits  
__Bonds that bind the heart together  
__Bonds of passion, bonds of love…_

_- (Random quote from random movie)_


	8. Bedtime Stories

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **I don't think he'll ever learn, lol. I've been swamped with so much stuff that this is the fastest update I could manage. Still, enjoy, this latest chapter. **A Lost Soul**: I've been building up the suspense, haven't I? This is a pretty action filled chapter so, you'll for sure find out what's happening next. Hope you like. **DemonicGambit:** True. And if Gambit weren't like that, he wouldn't be oue Remy, right? Lol, okay, here's the new chapter.. **MJK: **That was exactly what I was planning for this chapter; you're right we need a bit more depth on him. And, yeah, Remy never wastes anytime. I think he was born that way. **Nonty-Dos:** Thankyou! (grins) I love it when people like my portrayal of Remy! Read and Review! **Enchantedlight**: Wicked. I hope the wait wasn't too long; it's getting harder and harder to do fast updates. **Ishandahalf:** Road trip! Police chases! Whoo! I can't give away too much away about Remy, but I will tell you, that in later chapters this story will become less Marie orientated and more Remy… Moving on, Bobby? (blinks) Who's he? **TheDreamerLady: **Don't get me started on homework, lol, its one of the reasons why I can't update regularly anymore. In fact I'm supposed to be doing it now… (whistles innocently). Okay, while I'm 'researching air pollution', I'll write your response. Thanks for liking my filler. Glad it was funny; I was tried hard to make it interesting. Hope you like this. **Girl Number 1: **I love Remy too! He rocks! Hope the wait was worth it… I think it was at least… scroll down… **Adrenaline Addict: **I don't think he has, good thing he's good looking ;-). Poor Marie…I'm driving you crazy with this red-haired woman? (Laughs evilly) Don't give me ideas… **Willaj: **Thank you! That one sentence seriously made my day so to speak. Great you like my idea, when I first thought of it, I thought it had already been done… Still, don't forget to review! **Silent Doom:** To tell the truth, I think I stole that saying off someone, lol. To answer your 'half-question', Marie always felt she had this kinda link with Remy, but up until lately hadn't really felt any major urge to question it. Now, she's all alone, isolated from everyone she knows, on the road, with him. Alone. Stranger Danger! God, now I'm sounding this teacher I used to have. In any case, moving on, you bet. Remy is _so _busted.** Bored247: **Your review really motivated me to get off my ass and upload this new chapter. Don't worry; I'm an impatient person too. I just hope this lives up to your expectations…

_**xxx**_

_**ACTION: **n. activity; operation; gesture; a battle _

_**xxx**_

Ever been in a situation that you never thought would happen to you? Marie had. In fact she had experienced so many bizarre 'situations' that little fazed her anymore. However, due mostly to the hectic life of being a superhero, it were things resembling anything _close _to normalcy that were the exception. This was just one example, out of many and Marie hated it.

"_SWAMP RAT!_" she screamed, as they plummeted further down the stretch of road, the police car in hot pursuit. The road was still barren, but more road signs were appearing, and the sun didn't seem to be so hot anymore, though she felt umcomfortable under her many layers of clothing.

He looked at her demurely, "W'at is it?"

"What is it?" She gaped at him, giving the mirror another harried look. The flashing vehicle seemed to be edging closer. "You stole a freaking car that's what! _Are you insane? _Are you on drugs? Ah mean," Here she took a deep breath, "YOU STOLE A CAR!"

He sighed, wincing slightly as he rubbed his ear., "Remy dinks y'overreacting, chere."

"Oh yes," Marie slouched back, "Ah'm just neurotic, aren't Ah? Normal people steal cars all the time, don't they now?"

Remy's lips twitched, "Remy dinks y'should relax. Dis is brot'ers car, not'ing less."

Marie stared at him openly again, and despite their situation, had time for surprise, "You have a brother?"

"Didn't Remy jus' say so?" He sounded mildly irritated. But she, naturally, refused to let it go.

"Cajun…" She reasoned.

"Look, he probably, wouldn't even 'ave noticed yet! 'e won't be back for anot'er two 'ours!"

"But, Ah don't think…" A thought entered her mind, as the car lurched faster, upsetting her stomach slightly.

"Chere!" He tried to signal the conversation was over.

"Stop the car."

"_W'at_?" The wind blew faster, through the open window.

"You heard me, Swamp Rat! You're probably right; your brother wouldn't have noticed his car missing yet. And if he did, he probably wouldn't rep-"

"You don' even know 'im!" Remy cried.

"No shit." She clutched her seat, and this time spun her whole body around to see the persisting car. The sirens made it almost impossible for them to hear each other, and the bright lights were beginning to give her a headache."

"But…" He stared at her in disbelief.

"_Stop the damn car!_" She yelled now, "_Before Ah do it for y_ou!"

He sighed angrily, and made a show of slamming the brakes, and stopping the engine, "Y'happy now, chere?" He demanded roughly, shaking his head in disbelief, as the police car followed suit, leaving a cloud of dust. The sirens stopped, but the lights remained.

"Ah think it'll take more than that!" she snapped. His eyebrows narrowed.

Behind them a balding officer had departed his car, and was walking steadily up to the car. He tapped on the window expectantly. Remy rolled his eyes, leant back, and slowly pushed down the button, letting the glass slide down. Marie held her breath. If she was wrong, oh god, Remy was going to hate her forever. After he got out of jail that was. Her face grew sweaty, with suspense, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. This didn't seem like such a good idea anymore…

In the driver's seat, Remy cast her an anxious look. Noticing her tense position, he offered a small smile, telling her to relax. She was with the master of deception, after all. And besides perhaps _chere_ had a point, non?

The officer ignored all of this and bent down, his faces inches away from Remy's. His mouth opened, yellow teeth showing, as he spoke dangerously. Marie closed her eyes and prayed, an act that reminded her of Kurt. The officer began to speak.

"Y'were ten miles ovah the speed limit, sir."

Silence. Both occupants of the car were startled for one moment. And then Remy laughed. And then it was her turn to glare back at him, but when he only laughed harder, she could not help but be inclined to do the same.

"God," she sighed, a smile still playing on her lips, "What have Ah got mahself intah?"

**_xxx_ **

Hungry, and with it being late afternoon, they stopped off at a local diner. Remy had got away with a warning, and both were trying best to forget their fight. It was an open sort of place, with windows, and white tables, spaced evenly out. The atmosphere was relaxed, friendly even, but there was something that disturbed Marie that she could not place into words.

"We need tah talk," she said plainly, as the waitress left laden with their order.

"About' what?"

"You being a mutant…" It was something she had forgotten before, but now it stung inside her.

He sighed, "Do we 'ave to?"

"Yes," she gritted her teeth, "What's your power?"

"Later."

She stared at him, "Can you at least tell me a bit about you?"

"It's a long story."

"We're not really going anywhere," she said pointedly, "And ever since you owned your mouth and expressed that we had some kind of twisted link, Ah've wanted tah know more about you. Fucking hell, Ah'm on a road trip with a stranger! You know about me; come on you've even met mah parents!"

He leant back and draped one hand over the back of his seat, staring out the window to his right. He had that trench coat on again; it had been in the boot, and as soon as they had stepped out, he had put it on. It looked so out of place, yet somehow, strangely,it seemed to belong.

"Are those you real parents?"

Marie clicked in her tongue in irritation at the change of subject, but answered nonetheless, "Ah'm adopted. Ah never knew my real parents. Least Ah can't remember them."

"Remy never knew 'is parents either," He nodded slowly.

She looked up. It seemed he was ready to talk after all, "Really?"

"Oui. Jean-Luc found me on de streets. Raised Remy like 'is own, until…"

"Until what?" Marie found it odd the way he referred to his father. It was like Erica did, come to think of it, but that was only because she was under the impression sounded 'cool'. Though she had heard Sarah scathingly mention Erica's parents to Jack, when Marie was _much _younger, claiming that when they weren't working eighteen odd hours a day, they were overseas on business. Still…

"Until Remy's mutation appeare'." He cut into her memoirs and she shook her head, freeing her mind of all other thoughts.

"What's your power?" Marie asked the question again.

Remy cast a worried look around, "Not now, petite. Later."

She frowned, "What happened after your mutation was uh exposed?"

"Den 'e always 'ad work fo' Remy." He looked away; indicating that thread of conversation was over.

"Did you have any friends?" She tried a different tactic.

The expression on Remy's face changed abruptly. Though his eyes were covered with the usual dark sunglasses, his features twisted in something Marie could only describe as sorrow or perhaps even guilt. Then, finally he spoke, just one word:

"Belle."

"Belle?" Marie frowned, "That's like the feminine version of beautiful in French, right?"

He laughed, thoroughly amused, "It can also be a name, petite."

"Oh," Marie reddened, embarrassed, "Ah don't know what's wrong with me."

He leant forward and patted her shoulder, "Dat's okay. It's a childhood problem. Remy understands."

She swatted his hand away, playfully, "So were you tah an... item?"

"Oui. De wedding was all planned and such."

"_Wedding_?"

Drinks arrived. The young red-haired waitress shot Remy a winning smile, before departing. Marie was too in shock to notice.

She blinked several times, "Aren't you a bit young?"

"Maybe. Remy is only _dix-sept_. But it was more a necessity. Yes, we loved each other, but we were young. It was, ah, 'ow do y'say it? Puppy love?"

"So, Ah'm guessing it didn't work out," Marie mused, before sinking into the depths of confusion, "This is all tah unreal. How do Ah even know you're telling the truth?"

He raised one eyebrow over the rim of his shades and dug deep into pockets of his coat. He pulled out a small crimson box. He opened the velvet box carefully.

She lent forward, enthralled, "Oh mah gawd! It's beautiful!"

Unlike last time, when she uttered those same words to someone else, Marie was not lying. It was almost like magic to her emerald eyes. It was perfect.

What her stare was registering was a thick white gold band. On top, in the exact center, rested a deep purple amethyst lying delicately between two glittering diamonds. The ring shone against the light, as her eyes lingered. Remy smiled gently at her reaction.

She traced a finger absentmindedly over it, "Why an amethyst?"

Marie half expected him to say that it was not an amethyst at all.

"Because de amethyst is de stone fo' de month of'February . Dat was when Belle's birt'day was," He said instead, before sighing, eyes downcast.

But Marie smiled softly. He looked up, interested.

"Chere?"

"Well mah birthday is in February tah," She blushed furiously, "Not that Ah'm imp-"

He cut her off, "Remy dinks it's a sign."

She rolled her eyes; the moment killed momentarily, "Whatever, Cajun. So why didn't the wedding go ahead?"

"Dere was a fight," He looked away, "Remy won' go into it. 'Nyway Jean-Luc was eager t'leave."

He closed the box sharply, just missing her finger, "Pardon."

"No, it's okay," Marie watched silently as he put away the box, "You know why?"

He frowned, "Why w'at?"

"He wanted to leave," Marie explained patiently.

"Oh, business," Remy sipped his drink, "At de leas' it was a cover fo' 'im t'leave, wit'out embarrassmen'. So he dragged me and Henri. T'ough de trut' was, petite, 'e wanted Remy far, far away from dat place, befo' 'e was made t'do against 'is will."

"Henri? Your brother?" Marie guessed, as she tried to process this latest piece of information. It scared her slightly, that 'normal' people could have lives filled with so much mystery and intrigue. And to be absolutely honest, she wasn't liking this side of Remy. Perhaps she should have let the past be, just that. The past.

"Yeah."

"And you're from Louisiana, right?"

"New Orleans," Remy nodded.

"Jean-Luc isn't angry with you? Ah mean you did – Ah mean you did kind of…"

"Screw everyt'in up?" Remy laughed sardonically.

Marie blushed, "Oui."

He paused, then, suddenly serious, "He gets angry sometimes."

Marie didn't say anything, and rested a hand over his. She recalled dimly, the bruise on his neck. Could this be the cause? She knew better than to say anything, though.

"Won't they miss you?" She asked instead.

He shrugged, "Remy's a big boy. He dinks dey'll understand."

She nodded slowly.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, "Since Remy trusted y'enough t'share 'is story, he believes chere s'ould do de same."

She sighed, as the food arrived at the table, "Eat slowly. This is going tah take awhile."

He smiled cockily, "I wouldn't miss it fo' the world, Rogue."

The smile on her face wavered, however, when she saw that familiar flash of red hair.

Marie decided to ignore it.

_**xxx**_

"It will do." Marie examined the motel room. It was plain, with a double bed in the center, next to small table. A tiny television was on a desk opposite and a bathroom was off the side. They had some difficulties with doors, they seemed to have a way with jamming, and the room looked dirty. Not to mention the fact that the windows were stained. Truth was she didn't like it at all.

"Y'okay?" The Cajun, who was standing at her right side, had been treating her differently ever since she had shared the story. Marie hadn't told him everything, had decided at the last moment that he was in fact, still a stranger. Instead she simply elaborated her life story. She would tell him the truth, later, when she knew he could be trusted for sure. Yes, she knew he had trusted her with his story, but there seemed something wrong with it. It was almost as if he wasn't telling her the full story, leaving missing pieces and many questions. In fact, he still strangely would not reveal his powers, something that annoyed her to no great end. Still, her tale, with adopted parents and comatose boyfriends, seemed to have shaken him up a bit.

Marie shrugged off the question, "What do you think of the room?"

Remy smiled slightly, "It's all we 'ave."

If only he knew.

_**xxx**_

It was late at night, and Marie was in the bathroom, with Remy in the main room. She now examined the little room critically. The paint was peeling off the walls, the tiles were loose, and the mirror was dirty. It was as shabby as the bedroom, and she didn't like it anymore. However, it was that night, at that exact shabby motel, when the real action began.

She had been washing her face, when she heard it.

Marie raised her head and trained her ear. Footsteps, outside the other room, faint, but loud enough to alert her sixth sense and make her turn towards the door. Then -

_SLAM!_

A door banging open dangerously, hitting something with frightening speed. _The front door._ The towel dropped from her hands as she bolted to the bathroom door.

_BOOM!_

The sound echoed hideously from outside. Marie jumped back in shock, before quickly recovering and springing forward. She pulled at the door handle. What the… Oh no…

The door wouldn't budge.

The damn thing must have jammed again. Merde…

"Remy?" she called, tugging desperately, "What's going on?"

No answer.

A sick feeling crashed through Marie and her stomach dropped. She slammed her hands against the door,yelling in frustation and concern, "OPEN!"

_THUD!_

There was the unmistakable sound of something hitting a wall, in the adjacent room. Marie frantically pushed the handle down, with all her strength, furiously, fear rushing through her.

It wouldn't budge.

Her breath tightened as she angrily pounded the door.

"_Remy!" _She cried, "REMY!"

_CRASH!_

Fuck.

"_Who's there?"_ Her voice cracked.

Again, no answer.

Marie banged her head against the door, paused, and then withdrew a few steps before ramming into the door with full force. The door violently burst open and she tumbled through, landing on the floor ungraciously. She rubbed her head and slowly sat up.

Her mind blanked as she viewed the tragic scene. There were burn marks on the curtains and bedspreads. The bedside table was knocked over. Glass shards were everywhere. Cards littered the room. And Remy… Remy was on the floor, motionless, his arms bent at an odd angle.

"Remy!" she shrieked, rushing forward. Suddenly,she stopped, aware of someone else's presence in the room, behind her. An icy chill overcoming her, she turned around slowly, eyes widening in fear as saw him. If he could be called a person, that was. But Marie knew him all right. They went way back.

_Sabretooth! _

_**xxx**_

A/N: My aim is for 100 reviews before the next chapter… So, please, reviews are wanted more than ever now! Sorry for the wait again. Listen, I try to get a new chapter up soon, but I get busy. Also, the site went down for updates, and where I live I had to wait until Sunday to upload it (damn time differences). I wasn't too happy with the last bit, but yeah, tell what you thought :-) Btw, I know Marie was on the road for eight months before anyone showed any interest in her, but technically that piece of information was only in the deleted scenes… Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!


	9. Deja Vu, not again!

Full apology is at the bottom, but I would like to mention just how sorry I am. Two months is a hell of a long time, and I apologize. I shouldn't have made you guys wait. Thank you for your reviews and emails. I appreciated them all greatly. Now, moving on, scroll down and you'll see the latest chapter!

**_xxx_**

**_WEIRD_: **_adj. Of, relating to, or suggestive of the preternatural or supernatural; of a strikingly odd or unusual character; strange. n. Fate; destiny; one's assigned lot or fortune, especially when evil. _

**_xxx_**

He was floating. 

He was drifting upwards, towards a spectacular, beautiful, white light. In the distance, far off, in the misty fog, he could hear voices. No, only one voice. Tainted with a southern accent, urgent, shrill, and filled with concern.

"_Remy! REMY!_"

He began to move towards it. Closer and closer, his feet above the mist, he edged slowly, until…

_BAM!_

His eyelids flittered and then violently burst open. Bright lights… blue and some white. What the…?

He could hear high heels, a flash of red hair….

Where the fuck was he? 

He was lying on something, looking up at a startling bright light. He wanted to sit up, butanother presence had became aware to him. A woman, clad in a white coat, was standing next to him She wasn't looking at him, however; seemed to be concentrating on something else. Her hand was stretched outwards, as if beckoning something.

He had to get out of here!

That was the first thought that sprung to his mind, and he was in no mood to disobey it. White coats only meant one thing. One thinghe hated, even as a child.

He closed his eyes quickly as the woman, turned and descended upon him. He waited until her could feel her soft touch on his arms, then froze as something sharp touched him…

A syringe. 

Quickly he shot up, grabbed and held her around the neck, twisting some of the wires attached to him around it.

She spluttered, he held up, dragging him down towards to her, and then quite abruptly let go, racing through the steel doors, at the end of the room, without a backwards look.

The door slid closed behind him.

Breathing heavily, still amazed by what he had done, he regarded the scene meeting him suspiciously.

He was in a tube corridor of some sort. It was silver with white fluorescent lights lining the walls and ceiling. All the doors… if you could call them that… were dark gray with solid 'x's marking them. They had no knobs, and like the one he had just exited, were circular and smooth. They must slid open, but how to open them?

He glanced wildly around. Where to go? Annoyed, he pulled off the remaining wires attached to him and started cautiously down the silver tube hall. It reminded him of something straight out of a futuristic science-fiction movie. He felt suddenly cold and then realized he had no shirt on. He had to find some clothes.

He began to walk steadily, but slowly down the gray walkway.

_Where's he going?_

He turned wildly. A voice, kind of soft… But no one was there… With one last look, he continued.

At the end of the hall, he found himself, staring at a semi-circular wall, filled with tubes. In it were uniforms of some sort, lighted. They were composed of black leather and had the same 'x' logo. He decided to ignore him. This was getting way too weird for words.

Next to them was a set of cream closest. He pulled it roughly open, but only to find himself staring down at a pile of neatly folded jumpsuits, placed on even dividers.

Not very stylish… but beggars couldn't be choosers, non?

_Where are you going?_

The voice was louder this time. Like it was taking to him. It seemed to echo. He was seriously freaked out. The humour that normally inspired him seemed to all but disappear. And his leg was beginning to throb.

He quickly scanned around and hid behind a section of wall, that seemed to be protruding, and looked around.

Then there was a swish, and white light streamed through an opening next to him.

An elevator!

_Over here!_

"S'ut up!" he glared, edging along the wall nervously. The hesitating, he jumped in. What was there to lose?

A lot it seemed.

The door whirled closed before he could think, and then suddenly whooshed upwards. When it opened he was hesitant.

So slowly, he stepped out. His first thought was that he had walked straight into somebody's home. He was a in a corridor of some sort, wooden panel walls, shining tiles, mirrors, pot plants, many lights… It was such a stark contrast to the floor he had been on before, that he had to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming.

He began to continue his plight, limping ever so slightly. He had to get out here. He _had_ to find her. Last thing he remembered was throwing those cards at that big feral man, her screaming through the locked door, him moving towards her, then being thrown…-

Where are you going? 

_This way!_

That voice! Again!

He began to run now. Faster. His bare feet kicked the ground angrily.

He backed against a window, and spied a dark wooden door, framed by two vases. Could that be the exit? He sprung to it, but it was locked.

Then he heard noises. He ran, then stupidly realized he was running _towards_ the noises, quickly stopped, and swerved behind a pillar. There was a flight of stairs, just across, and he could hear footsteps slowly descending….Until he could finally see whom it was.

Teenagers… kids around and under his age. God, he was being stupid. His body relaxed. It was nothing to be scared of. Yet, at the same time, something unnerved him. The simplicity of kids, joking, laughing, comparing notes, jostling down the stairs and past the corridor, while he was scared shitless, was weird.

Very weird. It reminded him of a school.

First a home, now a school….

He laughed softly, then, "A boarding school!"

Then he frowned. What the?

Cautiously he poked his head out. He blinked at the brightness of the sunlight filtering in through the windows. Where were his sunglasses?

The coast was clear though, and he slowly edged out.

He ran. Yet, again. And opened the first door he saw. He rushed in and closed it, before turning and examining the room.

He froze.

He stared.

He was is a study of some sort. There were large arched windows at the back wall, a blackboard near. Behind a curved desk filled with books, and what not, sat a kindly looking bald man in a wheelchair. Sitting on blue chairs, surrounding him, with books balanced perilously on their laps, were yet more students. But there was something about these students…

The students stared back, but the man in the wheelchair smiled softly at him, "Good morning, Remy."

Remy just continued staring back in complete shock. He was beginning to feel very much like Alice in Wonderland, tumbling through the rabbit hole, and into a very strange unknown.

"So, I'd like your definitions of weak and strong follicle principles on Wednesday. That will be all," the old man was saying to his students.

The students hurried to grab their belongings and left, each one carefully ignoring Remy on their way out.

A girl in a blue sweater reached the door, and then turned back, and grabbed her bag, "Bye Professor."

"Bye Kitty."

Then she proceeded to run through the closed door.

Remy's eyes widened. He opened his mouth and closed. He imagined he looked very much like a goldfish. And he thought _he_ had gifts.

"Physics," the man held up a book and rolled out from the desk, towards him, "I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?"

Remy was still in too much shock, 'W'ere am Ah?" He finally managed to speak.

"Westchester, New York. You were attacked. My people brought you back here for medical attention."

"Remy doesn' need medical attention," he said haughtingly, just as his leg began to act up again.

"Yes, of course," Charles smiled.

"W'ere's Marie?" Remy asked rudely.

"Rogue? She's here. She's fine."

"Really?" Remy asked in disbelief.

For a second, Charles seemed to look slightly troubled. Then there was a loud clicking noise.

Remy turned around to see that the door had opened, yet again. Standing elegantly, framed in the doorwat, was an African looking woman with long thick white hair. Next to her stood an uptight looking guy, wearing red shades; his hands behind his back. Remy sensed something about him.

"Ah, Remy, I'd like you to meet Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. –

"Hello," the woman interrupted warmly. He voice was soft, tangible, and he couldn't help but smile back in return.

"This is Scott Summers. Also called Cyclops," Charles finished.

The stiff looking guy stuck out his hand. Remy didn't respond. Scott looked uncomfortable and withdrew his hand, with his head bowed.

"They saved your life," Charles reminded him quietly.

The soft clicking of heels was heard. Remy turned warily back towards the door, not sure if he wanted to know, who was coming to join them. The redhead woman was there. She didn't smile at him, and looked quite serious as she walked into the center of the room.

"I believe you've already met Doctor Jean Grey."

She raised her eyebrows, and he flushed slightly, remembering his attack, "Sorry."

"You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto," Charles went on.

"W'at's a Magneto?" Remy asked stupidly, before he could stop himself.

"A very powerful mutant who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you was an associate of his called Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth?" Remy repeated unbelievably, "Storm. Cyclops." He clicked his fingers after every word.

"W'at do dey c you? W'eels?" Remy smiled but when no one else did, he shrugged, "Je'mapelle Gambit."

Scott sent Charles, almost as if to say, Remy imagined, _who the hell is this freak?_

Not that he looked like the type that would use that choice of words.

Remy chucked, "Dis is the stupidest ding Remy 'as ever 'eard."

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Charles inquired gently, and when he did not answer: "And what about Rogue? Don't you want to see her?"

Remy didn't say anything. He looked towards the ground. The Professor had a point. He had nowhere to go. And if he did, he would not leave without her. But they were strangers to him. He did not even know if Marie was safe. Just because these people were mutants, did not mean they were friendly. He mentally shuddered at the image of the needle Doctor Grey had trying to enforce on him.

"Remy?" Charles asked.

He shook his head slightly, and bit his lip, "I don't know."

"Then, please let me at least show you around."

**_xxx_**

"This is your room." 

Marie blinked her eyes and slowly turned to Kitty, "Mah room?"

"Well yeah, you'll be like sharing it with me and Jubilee like half lives here, but there is still like a lot of space, trust us. Uh, you okay?"

Marie felt like she needed a drink, and perhaps a cigarette. She wasn't too into those sorts of things, but sometimes a release was good for you.

Just as before, they had arrived just in time. _The X-Men_. Charged the door, red lasers everywhere. … Too hysterical too remember much…. Very unlike her.. Too worried about him though… Sabretooth just managed to disappear. She had taken a ride in the Blackbird. She could have flown it herself, actually, come to think of it, done the landing better than Scott… She could have shown the way into the mansion better than him even! There was a reason why the Professor often asked her to show new students around. Used to, she corrected herself, that was in the past.

After all, this was all way too strange. She had lived at the fucking mansion for three years! She didn't need anybody telling her where the bathrooms were, where the classrooms were, where the kitchen was, what the damn curfews were… and she especially _did not_ need Katherine Pryde, out of all the people in the mansion, to be showing her these things. Kitty…

Aged fifteen and a half, code-named after a stupid mermaid, and still just as naïve, Marie missed her dearly. But she missed the old Kitty. And the good thing was that there was a somewhat noticeable difference between these Kitty's, meaning she could distinct that this was clearly not reality. The old Kitty said less likes for starters, and was more serious, with a slightly darker sense of humour. Same with the teachers; all seemed somewhat different, she had noted. They all seemed… well happier, she guessed, and less grim.

She had noticed that in class, as yet again, she painstakingly relived her education. Bobby was there too, to make matters even worse.

He had tried talking to her. She had ignored him, but he was so persistent, that she didn't how she was going to last another day with him around. Maybe she could tell him she was a lesbian. Except that would be way too weird.

But the strangest thing was anything but a thing. It was a person.

You see, Jean Grey was alive. Healthy, breathing… She was here. She was not dead. It was just… oh… she couldn't – didn't know where to begin. I mean, just yesterday she was at school, learning. Until Mystique had barged in… oh dear god, she had forgotten about that!

There was someone else missing, too. _Logan_. She mentally swore. She missed him so badly. How the fuck would this timeline turn out without him? She needed him!

_She needed him_.

She needed Remy. She hadn't been allowed to see him, but had not been expecting anything else. She wanted to know if he was okay, how he was doing, what was on his mind. More importantly, though, she had to talk to him. Marie had come to the conclusion that she couldn't do this by herself anymore. The time had come to trust him with her secret. They had gone through so much in such a little space of time, that it was right for her to be truthful. He would be mad at her for lying, but he would get over it, and he would support her, and help. Yes, that was it, she would go, now, find him, talk to him…

Then, perhaps she would talk to the Professor. He was a telepath; he would have to believe her. He could her get back. Maybe he could even explain what the hell she was doing here.

"You can decorate it anyway you like," Kitty grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her into the cramped room, as she interrupted Marie's train of thought, "Your bed, I mean. And the walls like around it."

Marie opened her mouth…

"Oooh, come on! Dinner starts like soon! I'll like show you the cafteria," Kitty gibbered happily, dragging Marie, once more, out of the room.

Marie sighed. If she wanted to see Remy she would have to sneak out tonight.

She knew what room he would be in.

**_xxx_**

"Swamp Rat?" 

Remy muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and turned over. She clicked her tongue in irritation. The room was dark, however he had left the curtain open, and shadows lingered from the full moon reminiscing outside.

He, Remy LeBeau, lay curled up in his blankets, his hair tousled…

She shook her head. This was _not_ the time for this. She had way too many things on her mind. She didn't know where to start.

Well, she could start with the fact that this was actually Logan's room. How many times had she been in here? It was exactly the same, even, because the wolverine never felt the urge to put up decorations. It was so unreal…

"_Remy!"_ she snapped sharply, pulling off his covers off roughly. Anything to distract her.

His eyes opened suddenly. The red flickered in the hazy gloom.

"Chere?" he said weakly, blinking several times. Stretching, he slowly sat up. She noticed he had no shirt on. And then scolded herself for noticing.

Marie didn't bother to correct him, "Ah need tah speak tah you."

He smiled softly, though he was still trying hard to revive himself, "'Nything fah y'petite."

He lightly stroked her hair. She pulled away.

"No, this is important," Marie said firmly.

He brought his face closer to hers, "Really?"

She sighed. Just as she had decided this was the good time to start telling the truth, he had to go and confuse everything up.

In years later, she would often wonder why he did it. Was it because he was still half-asleep? Was it that he couldn't resist temptation anymore? Was it because of the way she was sitting on his bed? Because, at that precise moment, as she was fidgeting with her hands trying to ignore his close proximity whilst thinking of the right words to say, he –

He kissed her. Caught her by surprise. He kissed her toxic lips.

Granted, on reflex, she should have pushed him away. But, instead, she opened her mouth, pressing deeper. It just felt _so_ right. Her hands played with his hair. His hands came up from under the sheets. She moved forward. He gasped…

Gasped? 

Shit. She pulled away. Oh fuck…

"Remy?" she grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to ignore the bulging veins. How could she do this _again_? She had been so lost in the moment; no she couldn't use that as an excuse! She had been irresponsible! Fucking hell, couldn't she do anything right?

In response, though, the Cajun dropped towards the ground. It would have been funny. It would have been, had he been breathing.

She screamed, "_Can anyone help me?_"

Voices. Then feet began to pound towards the room. She desperately tried to revive him; yet couldn't even touch him.

A crowd arrived,at the door fronted by the three teachers of the school. The students stood helplessly, transfixed by the scene. Marie tearfully moved back, fearful of coming close to anyone else.

Jean immediately took control of the situation.

"Get a pillow," she instructed Scott sharply.

Storm turned and gravely looked at Marie, who had tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"It was an accident," she whispered, "Ah never meant tah."

How many more times would she have to utter those words?

* * *

A/N: First I hope nobody misunderstood me with my last notice. I meant I wanted 100 reviews _altogether_, not 100 reviews for the one chapter! I'm sorry about the two-month wait, really I am, but a lot of things have been going on in my life, and this wasn't on the top of my things to do. Sorry. And I mean it, I shouldn't have made you guys wait so long. I didn't even think it had gotten to two months! God, I'm feeling really guilty. To top it off, when I did finish this chapter, wasn't working and I couldn't sign in. This chapter may not be as good as the others, mainly because of the slow beginning but also because I wanted to get it up as soon as I could, so there may be some mistakes, but I will go back and fix them, if there are any. Anyway thank you to everyone for your beautiful reviews! Oh btw, a special thanks to the person who mentioned that I had gotten a birthstone mixed up :-) 


	10. Strange Beginnings

**Guarded Secrets: **Thank you. I can't really answer that question, but at this point I don't think he'll be a main character. **Bored247:-) **Thanks so much! Didn't think I could write something that could be described as addicting. **Reluctant Dragon: **I agree with you; Remy was slightly out of character. But it had been two months since I had last written him, and I was trying my best to incorporate his and Logan's personality, kind of together, so he could recite some of the classic lines from the movie, if you get what I mean. Obviously it didn't turn out the way I intended, and if I get the chance, I may go back and re-post that chapter. And I think we all accept Remy for the sex-god that he is, lol ;-) Thanks, for your comments. **Ishandahalf:** Thank you for forgiving me, lol! Remy is no Logan, but yay you like it so much! I bet you're really curious to see what's going to happen, next, so I'm not going to waste your time. Scroll down, and don't forget to review again! **lilpyro900**Sometimes I feel bad for putting them through so much pain. Sometimes, lol. Anyway I hope you review again, because I really appreciate reviews. **Sweety8587: **Same. I miss Logan, but with Remy around, you can't really complain, now can you? I bet you're really surprised about how fast I updated, aren't you? I wrote it all in one day! Glad to see you're looking forward to future chapters. **Adrenaline Addict: **It seems that it's always one bad thing, after another, for our favorite heroine. Things have smoothed out now. I'd just forgotten how fun writing this could be. Thanks for understanding about the last wait.** Laura: **Wicked. Nice to know this story is being met with enthusiasm! **Enchantedlight:** I updated! Hope you like this new chapter! **MJK: **Thank you, I wrote this instead of studying for an exam (blushes), but once I started this chapter I couldn't stop writing. Hope this meets your curiosity. **Kleeber-elmo: **I had to do that to make my story fit, but this new chapter is much more original, hint, hint. But love the thanks, hope this is fast enough. **Kerrilea: **But caffeine is so yummy! I remember trying to concentrate in class but the teacher had a cup of coffee on his desk, close to me, and it smelt…. Uh, moving on, it's so great people like this story! **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**I think this is my fastest update yet! Whoo! Thankyou, thankyou so much for your kind comments. Hope you like! **Kyo-kitty: **Don't really know what to say to that, but thanks, I know how annoying it can be when you're reading a good story, and then author doesn't update like for a year. Hope this satisfies you, and I really hope this was fast enough. Which it should be. **The Dreamer Lady (And Lanco): **I know, it's sad, isn't it? It's really good you liked the beginning, and this is nowhere near a slow update lol! It's only a couple of days I think. Don't worry, I'm shocked too. **A Lost Soul: **It would be creepy. I'd be hell freaked out if I was in her situation. Thanks for your review, and don't worry, I updated as fast as I could. **Elle457: **I typed the words they were saying as they were speaking because my subtitles weren't working, and I'm kind of an X-nerd, lol, so I knew a few quotes off by heart. The rest I did kind of take notes. I'm grateful you like my idea. Can't remember how I thought of it, though…. **Alianne Swoop**: Yay, I updated again! I was trying really hard to make it realistic, and I'm glad you thought it worked out and all came together nicely. **Untouchable: **Lol, it could have just been me, then. Wicked review, though, sounds just like what Rogue is going through right now…**Pincher**: I hate that too. So I promise that it will not be like that, okay? And that's all I'll say. Thankyou, and no, I don't think you're a nut. Actually I think you're sane, especially compared to me lol.

_**xxx**_

_**FATE: **n._ _The supposed force, principle, or power that predetermines events; The inevitable events predestined by this force; A final result or consequence; an outcome; Unfavorable destiny; doom._

_**xxx**_

She fled to the garden. The main garden that edged the basketball courts and overlooked the mansion, that was. Not Storm's. God, she did not want to piss the weather witch off. Past experience at taught her a lot, after all. It had been a restless night's sleep, and Marie imagined she hardly slept at all. She had woken early, sneaked past a sleeping Kitty, and changed. At least it was getting colder, so she didn't feel so out of place with her clothes. Skipping breakfast, she walked out to this bench, and sat, staring straight ahead, which was where she had remained until now.

She felt bad about Remy and was desperately trying to ignore his memories. They would resurface, naturally, but she did not think she was ready for them. From what she had seen, she did not like.

When he arrived, she was not at the least surprised. More annoyed.

"What do you want, Bobby?" she quipped.

But of course, it was not Bobby. It was Mystique. Great! This was going to be fun! Not…

She willfully tried to tune out.

"People are talking," Bobby whispered, taking an uninvited seat next to her, "They say you're stealing other people's powers."

Oh, really? Marie thought, I never imagined people could talk. How much more of this crap would she be able to stand?

"Oh no, it was an accident!" She began to feel like an actress, reciting lines, "He kissed me and… and we got lost in the moment…"

Truth was, considering she still did not know Remy's power, she did not what power she had temporarily possessed.

"You should go," she tuned back to her conversation with 'Bobby'.

She looked up, feigning surprise.

"Go!" he barked. Yeah, so subtle, man! She knew the real Bobby would never be so harsh. Especially to her.

Still she had an act to keep up. She stood up wildly, eyes brimming with fake tears; she had conjured by thinking of Logan, and fled. She ran as fast as she could, forming plans maniacally. She had to tell someone the truth, yes. She would have to tell Remy. No, she did not know if he was awake, or if he was, she did not know if she could face him again. If she couldn't tell Remy, then, naturally, she would tell the next best person. Charles Xavier…

She was so distracted that she did not notice another in front of her, until she had walked into them. As her eyes scanned upwards, she gasped.

It was the woman! The one that always seemed to be following her. Her dark red hair streamed past her shoulders, her caramel skin shone. She looked younger than Marie had seen her before, save for a frown etched on her face, like a scar.

She said, "Where are you going?"

It was the first time Marie had heard her speak. Her voice was soft, almost delicate, but there was a slight edge; slight, but there was something implied with her tone that she was not one to be taken lightly.

Marie just looked at her calmly, "Who the fuck are you?"

The woman laughed, "Oh, Rogue, I hardly think that's important, don't you?"

"Ah think it is," Marie snapped, suddenly mad, her shock wearing fast. Not like much shocked her nowadays, anyway. She didn't care if the woman knew her name. She was sick of all this. Sick of being dragged back in time. Sick of always supposedly screwing thing ups. Sick of people popping out of nowhere. Sick of _her _stalking her. She was shocked, but more angry and curious.

"I know you don't trust me. I know you're angry with me. I know you're even a little scared. But you _cannot _go and tell Charles the truth," the woman walked forward, her feet crunching on the leaves littering the grass. They were standing quite away from the main building or anyone else for that matter, so privacy was guaranteed. Large trees surrounded them, providing shadow, yet the sun wasn't that bright.

"Ah don't trust you," Marie said as calmly as she could manage, Ah'm angry at you. But Ah am not scared of you. Ah don't want to cause a scene. Now, please tell me who you are, or leave me alone, and never come back. Ah don't need this. Ah've had it up tah here! No more surprises. No more strangers. Ah'm going to tell the truth and get myself the hell out of here. "

Marie thought she was being incredibly mature about this whole situation. For once she wasn't screaming, or crying, or stuttering. She was handling this very reasonably and logically, she thought.

The woman stepped aside, and watched Marie march angrily away.

"What do you think you're going to solve by all of this?" the red haired called, "Charles can't send you back. He's going to keep you locked up here. And then what's Eric going to do? You think this is going to stop him?"

Marie stopped and retraced her steps, curiosity and shock, finally getting her. How did the woman know so much about her? Was she a mutant?

"What do you mean?" she tried to keep her voice light.

"He'll just find another mutant with the same powers as you," the woman warned, crossing her arms and tipping her head to one side.

"No," Marie reasoned, "By that time the X-Men would have already found him. And we'd have destroyed the machine-" She stopped. We? She wasn't an X-Man. Never had been.

"And history would have been changed!" The woman finished off for her.

"History is already changed!" Marie challenged.

The woman sighed. Rested her head in her hands, "Eric will get suspicious if you do not leave soon. He will suspect something. He will boycott the plan. He will get the upper hand."

"That's a risk Ah'm willing tah take," she looked anxiously around. It would be hard to explain this to anyone. But why should it? It was not as if she was doing anything wrong. Still, an uneasy feeling did not leave her.

"Ra-Mystique is still in the school. If she sees you going to speak to Charles, and I assure you she most certainly will, she'll know, and things will change. Isn't it better to relive the history you already know, than the one you know nothing about?"

"Logan save me last time," Marie grated, "He's not here now, is he? No! So, no way am Ah risking mah life again…"

"You have no choice." For the first time, Marie noticed her eyes. They were light blue, and sharp, like they were piercing her very soul.

"What do you know?" she demanded. This woman had no right to enter her life and tell her what to do. Especially when she refused to let her know nothing in return.

The woman hesitated, as if debating whether to tell Marie something, "I know that if you don't do this, something worse will happen. Something terrible. Something even worse than your death."

"You're a stranger," Marie sighed, "Some weirdo who's been stalking me. Ah don't even know if you're a mutant or not. And Ah'm supposed tah believe your crap? Ah should leave and get someone 'to escort you off the premises'."

"I have your best interests at heart," the woman continued, ignoring Marie's last comment. "I do not work for Eric, if that is what you are implying. I work to assure, that you, this one abnormality I let in does not mess everything up! Things happen for a reason, everything does, and _this is exactly why you shouldn't have been allowed here!_"

Her voice grew, a sharper edge distinct.

Marie was stunned for a moment by her outburst, "So- so you brought me here, then?"

She blinked several times. She wanted to ask so many questions, yet did not know where to begin. Damn, she should have left this crazy person when had the chance.

The woman didn't answer, "Set things are supposed to happen in every timeline, Marie," she said instead, "And they happen. Fate, several call it. But occasionally, when the rules are bent, these things do not happen, and that is why I am talking to you! I implore you to let things unravel the way they should. Because only then, you will have a chance of returning."

Marie laughed softly, "Oh, so Ah get it. You're blackmailing me, aren't you?"

The woman smiled, as if amused, "Maybe. Maybe not. Just please, trust me. I may be a stranger, but I am your only hope. I know much about you, Marie, and this is only happening for you. You may not have asked for it, but you soon will appreciate it."

Marie paused, "Are you a mutant?"

The woman did not answer. She simply raised her eyebrows and began to walk off, towards the thick trees that marked the border of the estate.

Marie desperately wanted to follow her, "Ah still want more answers, you know! Like, where you come from! What you are!"

She tried to draw upon some of the anger that had fuelled her before. But strangely all she could feel was sympathy. Which was weird because she had never been too good at sensing feelings, especially ones that did not seem to be coming from herself.

The woman continued. If anything, her feet quickened.

"Well," Marie paused, thinking harder, "Well, could you at least tell me your name?"

The woman stopped. She didn't turn, but as she called out, her voice rang strongly. "Sophia."

And then she vanished.

_**xxx**_

The doors slide open. Angry footsteps echoed as a lean figure marched in angrily. The room was silver, bluish even, hi-tech, with several occupants sitting around a table, looking up at slides of some sort.

"W'ere is she?" the intruder demanded, interrupting rudely.

"Who?" Scott Summers asked, looking up from where he was sitting.

"Rogue," The Professor answered, his eyes growing distant.


	11. Lost & Stray Dogs

---

A/N: I give everyone permission to kill me. I put this story on hiatus, and I never officially announced so. And, then I got an idea for a new story, and started working on that. I 'm very sorry, but this story has been a little hard to write. Again, I hope everybody isn't too angry with me, because I really hate that, but yeah, that's it. I'm actually really groveling to get to get my old fans back lol. And to Anna Marie, which by the way, I like your name, I did not ditch this story totally, I just felt like something new. But thanks for propelling me to write again.

Here it is. I got this up a day before I intended to :-) Reviews are very welcome

---

_**IMPULSE**: n_._1. a) An impelling force; an impetus b) The motion produced by such a force. 2. A sudden wish or urge that prompts an unpremeditated act or feeling; an abrupt inclination: __**had an impulse to run away; an impulse of regret that made me hesitate**_._ 3. A motivating force or tendency: "Respect for the liberty of others is not a natural impulse in most men" (Bertrand Russell_). _adj._ _Characterized by impulsiveness or acting on impulse_

---

Sometimes you act without thinking. It's very natural. Many people do it, and normally, it makes perfect sense, until after you have done the act, where upon you go: 'What the hell have I done?'

This had never happened to Remy LeBeau.

And it wasn't likely that it was going to. He tore down the streets, with the wind whooshing past in great gulps, under the weary gray sky, which had melted together, clouds, stars and dust to erase nearly all sights of the moon, which still shone yellowier than ever. Every dark tree was unrecognizable from the one before, and he silently thanked that turbo button, that should allow him to reach first. It was a cold, hard night, and unconsciously began to wonder if she had managed all right.

To earn Remy's trust, was very hard, and to be fair enough, it was hard for him to earn the trust of others. So, as soon as the Professor had announced her whereabouts – not before, of course, thanking the beauty of Cerebro- he basically ran. He didn't care that he still wasn't completely recovered. He didn't care that he had stolen one of Scott Summer's prized possessions, because he was on a mission (and also the fact that he didn't really like Cyclops). He didn't know what was going on with Marie, or why she left, and, _merde_, sometimes it felt as if he didn't understand her at all, but he knew had had to bring her back. And he was going to. No matter what had to be done.

---

In the meantime, Scott Summers paused in the vast garage of the X-Mansion. He turned around, scanning the room fitfully.

"What?" Storm turned, slightly impatient.

"Where's my motorcycle?"

---

Marie cast an anxious look around, and made sure her cloak was in place. She tried to relax on the plush red seats but couldn't settle. The train was half full, but people were still arriving onboard, storing away bags and suitcases, chatting softly. In a corner a child cried, and on the other side she smelt a strong stench of cologne and coffee. The train station was filled too, and usually it would entertain her, to look at the strangers and wonder about their lives. But not this time. Not now. She didn't know what to do, or what was going to happen. Yes, Logan had come after her before, but would Remy? And, if he did, she had no idea what she was going to tell him, or what she _could_ tell him or if he would believe her. She knew all about him now, she knew his power, she knew his history, though the blanks throughout were quite strange, and she more importantly knew so far, he had been true to her. It was easy to claim to herself that she never doubted him, but it was impossible for her to believe so.

And she had to be here. Or did she? God, she did not like that Sophia one bit,or the mystery of her, but it was the only advice she had, and it was the only direction given and, oh, she was confused. Already she was beginning to regret. It could have been easier to see Xavier. This had better work, because if it did not, instead of living in this messed up world, she'd probably end up earning a grave there.

In a seat close by, she saw a woman and her son, and immediately turned away. Marie who had seen it before, did not want to rack her somewhat weakened composure. But she did begin to wonder how Jack and Sarah were doing, and when she would be able to see them again. If she ever got back the first thing she would do, she decided, would be to pay a visit to them.

"Chere?" A familiar voice said, and she could not help but smile in relief at the reliability of the past . Remy walked up, dressed in his usual dark clothes under alarge trenchcoat, and sat down next to her. She looked away, but her eyes were drawn back to his. Yet, she could not see past the black density of the sunglasses.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said, and he meant it, she could tell.

But then where had she heard that before?

"Me too," Marie answered softly. A smile twitched on his lips, as he if thought success! If only he knew.

"Y'runnin' again?"

Marie did not say anymore, and purposely turned her body away.

"Rogue," he said very firmly, and she jumped upon hearing the name, "Remy 'as been honest wit' y'so far, and 'e dinks y'could do de 'onour 'of the same."

Marie shook her head and spoke, though still looking out the window, "Ah have been honest with you. Ah've told you the truth so far. Maybe not all of it, but Ah have kept my word," She pursued her lips and turned, "Why did you bother coming, anyway?"

He shrugged, "Just in the neighborhood," He grinned, and bumped in her shoulder slightly, trying to get a smile out of her, even when it was becoming very hard for him to do so too. What hadn't she told him?

But there was no such luck, in guaranteeing a smile from Marie. He could sense there was something uneasy about her, something very restless in fact, which worried him. And then not even a moment later she just snapped, and began ranting, catching them both by surprise.

"Everything is so fucked up!" she whispered angrily, her eyes blazing, "Everything! Did Ah tell you the first boy Ah ever kissed was in a come for three weeks! Ya know, it's just like before, Ah can feel him in mah head and – and it's the same with you!"

Remy frowned, confused, and bit his lip, though silently thanking for his quick miraculous recovery. Marie's voice shook, but she went on all the same.

"And, hell, Ah'm not even supposed tah be here, god dammit. Then, of course, Ah have you, following me everywhere like a freaking lost puppy, and Ah, then, have no _fucking _idea of how tah get back! What the hell am Ah supposed to go, come on! God, why? Ah'll probably never see anyone again! No Logan, no Kitty no Storm or Scott, not even Bobby! It's fucked!"

She banged her hands angrily on the chair in front of her, and shook. She had to blink several times, but there was no way she was going to break down crying in front of Remy. Yet, it was harder than it had ever been before, to not cry, and she had a feeling already she was losing the battle.

For a moment, Remy just stared at her, dark glasses gleaming and brow furrowed but being Remy, he quickly recovered, almost like a magician, and smiled, "Petite," He gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards the seat, "I want to help you."

Still ashamed from her previous in front of him, she still recognized the importance of the loss of the accent, "You can't."

Remy spread his hands in desperation, "You ain't lettin' me," his voice sharpened, "Y'aren't even delling Remy de truth!"

"Ah'm from the future," Marie suddenly announced.

"Sorry?"

"Ah'm from the three years in the future," she continued, quite calmly. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "But Ah think from another timeline or universe or whatever, because you weren't there. And this has already happened, but not with you, and not like this. Everything's different too, but very similar at the same time. You know, Ah just woke up one day and ended up here, so Ah don't know much about this all, and Ah really don't know how tah get back."

"Okay," Remy said faintly, "Okay," and she wasn't totally sure if he understood completely. But he ruffled his hair, and sat up firmly. One of the many things about Remy LeBeau, was that appearances weren't everything – though granted they were something – and he had the ability of putting others first, even when himself did not understand. It was something most would like to claim, and dare to, but it was rare to find someone that truly could act upon.

So, he put a hand around her shoulder, and then for once she didn't shake him off. Marie rested her head on his shoulder, still so very confused and still so very embarrassed. She had never _ever_ broken down like that in front of anyone before, besides Logan, she guessed, but the thing was, there was not a better person she could think of.

"Dere's not too many people w'o will understand w'at you're goin' t'rough," He said softly, "But Remy is one of them," He paused for a second, as if complementing something, "And so's the Professor, o'course."

Marie stifled a giggle before she could stop herself, and he tightened his grip, and went on.

" 'e seems t'want to help you. And dat's a rare thing, petite. For people like us," He added somewhat darkly, and sighed heavily.

There was a clanging sound, and Marie shook and pulled away, as the train slowly rolled out of the station.

"W'at do y'dink?" Remy looked at her.

She looked at him strangely, because in that moment before, the comfort was all she needed, not the confirmation, "You heard the whole future thing, right?"

"Oui," He face seemed to darken slightly, and she thought she imagined it, for the next second, his face was back to its normal state "But first things first. We go back to de mansion."

She shrugged, but her stomach tightened. Marie could imagine a clock silently ticking away.

"Remy'll take care o'you," he smiled slightly, misreading the look on her pale face, "No need fo' us de be 'ere, right?"

Perhaps he said the wrong thing, or the girl truly was crazy, for, Marie suddenly swore, and beat her hands to her face, "Oh, no. Oh, _fuck!_"

Remy opened his mouth, but then was a loud jolt, and they were all thrust forward, and they could hear the train screeching, and she could see orange sparks jumping from the tracks, before they were all lurched violently again. Luggage clanged to the floor, people slid and some even screamed in panic, as the lights flickered on and off, before finally plunging them all to darkness.

Then that damn metal suitcase became to move, and even as Remy stood up, looking around wildly, she knew how it was going to end.

Very badly.

---

In the mansion, on the very lower levels, Bobby Drake knelt down in a gleaming corridor, and looked around carefully. His eyes turned golden, and then melted and stretched into the aging eyes of the Professor, as the blue laser scanned for identification.

"Welcome, Professor," The computer said manually, in that sterile feminine voice, and the doors slid apart, leaving the circular entrance free, and the path to Cerebro empty. Bobby walked forward, and as he did, his clothes dissolved into his skin, which turned sickly blue, scales protruding , and his body transformed into one of a woman.

Then Mystique had to smile. Sometimes the simplest ideas were the best ones. She slithered onwards with purpose.

It was time.

---


End file.
